3 Arrivals
by lionhead
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story 2 arrivals. Please read that one before reading this. This story is about Piccolo joining the JLA and their struggle against mutiple enemies from both universes. Oh, and Goku/Mark will have an adventure of his own.
1. 3 arrivals

**Note: This is a sequel to my previous story 2 Arrivals. Please read that one before continuing on to this one. Thank You.**

Mark couldn't see anything for a moment. He knew he must be dead, that blast from Frieza was a killer. He didn't feel his body, nor did he have the idea he had his eyes open. Suddenly though, there was a spot of light, far in the distance. He felt a rush, a tingling sensation. The light got bigger and bigger. Mark finally could feel his legs and could blink. He looked down and saw his feet, naked. He had his normal clothes on, like they where new. He stepped forward on an invisible ground. Noise was distant, hollow. When the light fully surrounded him he stepped on a white floor. He had to adjust his eyes to the light surrounding him. His hearing returned. He stood, in a line. A line of small clouds he noticed. The clouds where white with golden halo's above them. Mark looked up, above his head hovered a golden halo as well. He touched it, it bounced left and right, it felt metallic and warm. Some of the clouds where jumping up and down. Besides the line creatures with blue faces and horns on their heads walked past the line. Some had big black glasses on. They had neat clothes on with ties and long, brown trousers. They each had a clipboard in hand. Mark looked behind him as the line slowly moved forward. More clouds got in line behind him appearing out of nowhere. Mark looked up ahead. In the distance he saw a huge building, like an airport terminal. Well, even though Mark wasn't religious he couldn't think of any other thing then that he was standing in line to go into heaven. One of the blue men walked past him. The 'demon'(mark decided to call them demons) looked, kinda bored, up from his clipboard at Mark, then back down again and walked on. Mark followed his movement. Suddenly the demon stood still and looked back at Mark again. His eyes widened. He slipped with one quick move right in front of Mark. From his pocket he grabbed some big black glasses and put them on. He studied Mark top to bottom with his big eyes. Then he pointed.

"You... You still have a body."

Mark looked in surprise at his body. "Well yes. Looks like. Is that a problem?" The demon didn't answer him. He looked on his clipboard.

"Hm... Is your name by any chance Goku?"

Mark stared at the demon. "Uhm, no. My name is Mark. Mark Kent." The demon looked at Mark, then back at his clipboard again. He moved his finger over it then tapped on it.

"Ah yes. I see it now. Wrong dimension. Yes, Mark Kent. You may move up the line. King Yemma is expecting you at the check-in." He pointed at the terminal building.

"Uhm, excuse me. But am i in heaven?"

The demon looked at Mark questionably. "Everyone got a different name for it. You better go and check in. Then you'll see where you will be put. But I got a hunch."

Mark stepped out of the line. "A hunch? Oh, alright. But what are all these cloud thingies?"

The demon looked surprised. "Well they are souls of course, standing in line too be put either in what you call heaven or hell."

Mark looked at the souls. They where all the same. "Ah, and you are a demon to help sort them out?"

Now the demon looked angry. "Demon? I am an ogre. Demons belong in Hell, they control the souls there, angels in heaven and ogres here."

"And where is here?" Mark asked.

"I don't have time for all these questions, as you can see the line is not getting any shorter i still need to find all the sentient lizards among them, move along now. King Yemma can answer your questions although i doubt he has much time."

Mark stepped out of the line "Well thank you."

"Yes, yes. Move along then." The ogre trailed with his eyes back to his clipboard. Mark walked past the line. He noticed sounds coming from the souls as he passed by, but he didn't understand any of it. Some seemed to be whispering to each other. As he got closer to the terminal he saw more lines of souls from different sides of the building. They where all headed in. Mark walked into the building, which looked strangely Japanese. Inside it was huge. Dubai International airport looked only a small corridor in comparison. After walking a bit more he finally saw the front of the line. There stood a huge desk, at least 5 times higher than Mark. He stood in front of it, the line of souls moved up towards the top of the desk. Mark lifted in the air. When he was able to look over the desk he saw a huge red man sitting behind it. He had a black beard and the same kind of horns as the other ogres did. This must be King Yemma. He was busy with all kinds of different papers while soul after soul passed his desk. Mark cleared his throat. One of the blue ogres behind the desk with King Yemma looked up from his clipboard.

"Uhm, King Yemma. You have a visitor."

King Yemma didn't look up from his papers. "Oh, what is it now. Not that princess snake again? I am getting fed up with that woman."

"Uhm no sir. Look." King Yemma looked up from his papers at Mark. His face was grumpy but when he saw Mark he smiled.

"Ah yes. The warrior. Yes, look closely gentlemen. You don't see a warrior of his caliber often." One of the ogres continued working with the clouds while King Yemma shook Marks hand. Well, King Yemma hands where so big he just took Mark's entire arm and shook it.

"Why does he still have his body sir? Only people who have sacrificed excessive amounts are allowed to keep their body." Asked one of the ogres. King Yemma started looking through more papers on the side of his desk, then opened a drawer and tossed papers from it looking for a specific one. Then he found it.

"Aha. Here it is. Let me see." He read the paper thoroughly. "Yes, Mark Kent isn't it? Of Earth?"

Mark nodded. "Yes sire."

King Yemma laughed. "No need for such formalities son. That is Earth customs. You are in other world now. Now lets see. Ah yes here it is. 'saved his planet from his evil brother Raditz and helped defeat the Changeling Frieza and prevented him from obtaining immortality.' Looks like a worthy reason to keep one's body."

"Oh sir. I am sure there where dozens of others like me, just doing what was right, what needed to be done."

"Indeed. But only few have managed to gain so much power in the name of good, plus preventing someone as evil as Frieza from becoming immortal is definitely an accomplishment that we appreciate out here in other world. Looks like you saved the Namekian people as well. Good, i like them. Their elder is a good man, great chess player." King Yemma winked.

"Uhm, i am sorry. But i am not so sure why i am here then."

King Yemma looked surprised. "Ah yes. Well my son, once in a couple of centuries a hero like yourself gets to keep his body. This means a great many things. One of them is that you have the sacred privilege to walk snakeway."

Mark looked bewildered. "What is snakeway?" The other ogres started to whisper to eachother, some of the souls started jumping up and down again.

"You don't know what snakeway is? Where you not taught by your master about that and King Kai?"

Mark thought for a moment. "No, not really."

"Well what did you master do tell you?"

"Uhm, well my Karate instructor did tell about how buddhist monks focus their chi to achieve control of the body and mind. But never really got into that."

King Yemma's eyes got wider. "You mean you where not taught in the ways of Chi? On every planet in the galaxy some type of teachings of chi are given, galaxy rules."

"Well on my planet they do teach it, but i never got into it, that was all the way on the other side of the planet. I did learn about it when I was trained in martial arts, but I was never taught how to control it."

"But you can fly. And you do have an extremely high power level. So you must know Chi, i can feel that in you."

Mark looked at his body while he was hovering in the air. "Well yes, once i figured out how to fly everything just went natural after. My brother showed me how to fly, he helped me understand it."

"Aha, so your brother is familiar with the ways of the chi."

Mark smiled. "Not really. He was born that way. He is pretty much indestructible, can fly, shoots lasers from his eyes and can travel many times faster than the speed of light." The ogres looked at each other, King Yemma raised an eyebrow. He rubbed his chin and then grabbed a paper from his desk.

"Hm, you brother is Kryptonian. I don't like those, too much mind and not enough body. But that does explain his abilities. Yes. Curious. Kryptonians comes from the East part of the galaxy while you are from the South."

Mark remembered what Raditz had said. "Yes, we where both send to Earth by coincidence. My brother as the last survivor of his race and me as a conqueror. Now we are together Earth's greatest heroes."

King Yemma cleared his throat. "Well, 2 things about that. 1. You are not the greatest of the heroes of Earth. 2. Your brother Clark is not the last member of his race."

Mark's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" He said with a loud voice, the other ogres looked up from their work in astonishment, nobody has talked to King Yemma like that before. "Like so where are they then? I know Clark would die to meet ones of his own kind."

King Yemma got upset. "This is not a family reunion, you are here to go along snakeway and train under King Kai. Perhaps then you can call yourself Earth's greatest hero."

"Train huh? Well i wouldn't mind that, but actually i was hoping there might be a way for me to get back home. If I could choose that is."

"WHAT!?" King Yemma rose up from his chair. The other ogres took a few steps back. "You, would mock your great privilege talking about returning to the land of the living? What do you think you are? Immortal?"

"Well no, but i hope my brother and the Namekian's will wish me back with the dragonballs." King Yemma again opened his desk drawer and started looking through it. He picked a very old book out of it and flung through it.

"Hm, I see. These dragonballs can grant wishes. They can wish you back to life. Hm, ancient mystical devices. Class C i think."

"Uhm, King Yemma please. Do all dead beings come through this gate?"

King Yemma looked up from the book. "Hm? Yes, yes they do."

"Do you then perhaps have seen Frieza get passed here after me. We have been standing here for quite some time, he should have been here by now i would guess."

King Yemma looked at the ogre handling the souls. He looked back at King Yemma and lifted his shoulders up. It looked down on his papers then looked back at King Yemma and shook his head. "No, it seems this Frieza is still alive."

"WHAT?!" Mark got closer to King Yemma. "But... But i gotta warn them! If he is still alive he will go to Earth. We told him about Earth. Stupid. My brother is strong, but what if Frieza brings an army?"

King Yemma looked at Mark hovering over his desk. "You willing to train now? Look, the dragonballs take 130 Earth days to again be able to grant wishes. Go to King Kai, he might be willing to contact your friends on Earth for you."

Mark calmed down. "Wow, he can do that? This King Kai must be really smart."

King Yemma frowned "He is a deity. The ruler of the North part of the galaxy. He can see and hear all that is going on in that part of the galaxy when he wants. He can also talk to anyone in that part of the galaxy. Now, go. I have wasted enough time on you." King Yemma returned to his papers. One of the ogres that was standing on the desk walked up to Mark.

"Come with me, i will show you the start of snakeway. Better hurry, it is a long walk." Mark touched down onto the desk and followed the ogre. This ogre was very talkative, a bit queer too. It wasn't a long walk to Snakeway but this ogre told almost the entire history of the other world. He also told that King Yemma is the only one that has been able to cross Snakeway once to King Kai's place. That shocked Mark a bit and he asked how long it would take him. The ogre said it took King Yemma 5 Earth years. Mark fell over at that point. The ogre mentioned he calculated that in Earth measurements it is 1 billion kilometers, or about 625 million miles long. That, was long. The ogre warned Mark that if he where to fall off and fall through the clouds he would wind up in what humans would call Hell and never be able to return. That said, they reached the start. Mark saw a large stone head of a snake in front of him. The body of the snake was a road that went all the way across the horizon, beyond where Mark could see. The ogre wished him good luck and waved him off. Mark stood on the head of the snake and looked across. He lifted into the air and charged up. Then he shot off following the road, leaving the ogre behind stunned. This will be a long flight.

Clark and Piccolo where staring out of the spaceship front view window. They where watching a Planet fall apart. Clark, Superman in his current state had powers most humans would consider being close to a god now. Once, a while ago the International Space Station had blown apart right in his face. He had been able to reconstruct it back into its original state within minutes through his super speed, photographic memory and supersight. A planet, he now knew, was way to complex to attempt a stunt like that. The explosion that occurred on Namek broke most of the planet towards the sun's direction and was now being sucked in by its gravitational pull. A few million kilometers away there was a gas giant, which was also being ripped apart. Most debris from Namek that was flung out were caught up by that gas giant so no dangerous projectiles could threaten another liveable planet in a close-by solar system(with a red star). This planet was not inhabitable by the Namekians however. Piccolo had been in contact with his race and told them of the situation. The Namekians are a hopeful race, nothing seemed to let their spirits down. With the dragonballs destroyed Clark knew there was no hope in bringing Mark back to life, or planet Namek. Clark was sitting in the commanding seat of the ship with his hands in his hair. Piccolo came out from the communication chamber.

"Guru just died."

Clark looked up. For the first time he saw tears in Piccolo's eyes. He stood up and stepped in front of Piccolo. He placed his hands on his shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss. I am... Sorry about everything."

Piccolo placed his hand on Clark's shoulder in return, understanding the meaning. "You don't apologize. If it wasn't for you and your brother Mark Kent, our people would be dead. It was my decision that caused my planet to be destroyed, not yours."

"I, shouldn't have trusted Frieza so much. I should have respected your wishes. It was a weak decision."

"You did the best you could. You lost your brother because of this. I know that if there was a chance to trade places you would take it without hesitation. That shows character, and compassion. I respect that. Everything happens for a reason." Clark nodded slightly. He looked down to the ground. Piccolo shook his shoulder making him look up again. "You have defeated Frieza and saved my people. We will forever be in your debt. Plus, you personally saved my life. I am in your debt and I will go with you untill I can repay my debt." Clark looked at Piccolo "Plus, I think I can give a great contribution to the people of Earth. How far away is it? I think we should go." Clark was surprised to hear this. He looked back at the ruins of Namek again.

"With Namek gone and Guru, the dragonballs are lost aren't they?" Clark asked.

"Correct. The ancient dragon Porunga is gone. After 2000 years." Piccolo responded

Clark's eyes got wider. 2000 years, that's how old Guru was? And he made the entire namekian race. How curious of an evolution cycle did the planet have, such few lifeforms and flora but rich in minerals and spirit. Clark knew about spirit. Forever a shame that such a bastion of hope and peace and serenity is lost. But at least the Namekian's themselves had survived.

Clark looked at Piccolo "Where will your people live now?"

Piccolo didn't respond at first. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

He then said: "My people have struggled on our planet for centuries, since the climate changed and everything died so long ago. Now, we have an opportunity. But, i think we will not live in space and live a nomadic life." He lifted his head up again and opened his eyes.

"Why not?" Clark wondered.

Piccolo looked at Clark. "We have something different in mind. But i must ask you a question first."

Clark looked at him in wonder "Ask away."

"This planet Earth, what kind of planet is it?"

Clark's eyes got wider. "Oh, you are thinking about settling on Earth?" Piccolo nodded.

"Well, i hate to break this to you but Earth is inhabited by a sentient race"

"Yes, we know that. We where hoping we could share the planet with the humans Mark talked about, i am sure there is a land mass on the planet we can settle on, to stay away from the native population as much as possible, we don't want to impose."

Clark frowned a little. He understood the Namekian's with their population would have no trouble settling on a small surface. He wondered what the Namekian's would think of humans and planet Earth. He gave a little smile.

"Hm, i think you might have a problem there." Clark responded.

"Why is that? Are there no big land masses on Earth? The 'blue planet' Mark called it, it must have a lot of water."

Clark's smile got bigger. Namek didn't have any oceans, just a few large lakes. None were salt water either, with only a few small fish in it. "Yes it does. In fact, let me show you. Will you go with me to Earth? You could be the judge of it."

Piccolo's eyes got bigger. "Yes, i would love to see your planet, it would be quite interesting."

"Good, let's go then. I'll take you to Earth." Clark gave Piccolo directions to sit down and strap in, the journey won't take long. All this time yellow solar rays have bombarded it, it will take a few seconds to get back to Earth.

"These humans are not like you or Mark am i right?" Piccolo asked.

"Well we do look exactly the same, we are able as a kryptonian and Saiyan to blend in perfectly. A human family raised us. Our, abilities however are not heard of. There are people who have powers, they are also warriors of sorts on earth of human descendent but almost none of them actually have these powers through genetic or ancestral origin." Superman went outside, grabbed the bottom of the ship and shot off.

A few seconds later they arrived back at Earth. What a wonderful sight. Somehow the Sun's solar rays did more good to Clark than any other star, probably because he had gotten used to this one.

"Come on, I'll take you to JLA HQ." Clark said, descending upon the planet.

Piccolo had never seen anything like it. He had heard stories, from Guru and the few alien merchants that came to Namek(mostly lost people asking directions) but he never imagined another world, how it looked. Magnificent. Namek was beautiful with its green glow and few blue spots. But this planet was almost entirely blue, like it was a gigantic glass sphere with liquid flowing inside it. It has much more clouds, large thick groups of them all around. This planet had adapted to its yellow sun, it looked gorgeous in it, Piccolo wondered how Namek would look in a yellow sun.

As they came down onto the planet Piccolo noticed something. Next to the fact there where a very large amount of satellites orbiting the planet(piccolo could spot them with his enhanced vision but also hear them) he felt a lot of traffic in the air of the planet's atmosphere. These humans obviously felt transportation to be very important with these large bird-like vehicles flying all around. Then, he noticed the land surface. The surface, Clark told him it was called North-America was quite mysterious. For the first time in his life he saw a desert, a mountain range, frozen land, lush forests and large cities all on 1 piece of land surrounded by water left and right. The large cities caught most of his attention of course. There must be thousands living in them. Piccolo never imagined more than a few hundred sentient beings living in one spot, but this was truly incredible. They went closer to one of the largest cities adjacent to the Eastern coast. It consisted of 4 major area's with a river separating the sections. Two parts where even on an island.

"What is this place called?" Piccolo asked.

"New York City. It's the largest city on the continent and a HQ for the world leaders to come together called the UN." Clark yelled from under the ship.

"How many people live here?" Piccolo wondered.

"Well, just the city itself about 9 million." Clark answered bluntly.

Piccolo fell over. 9 million? There haven't been that many Namekians born in the entire history he believed. Incredible that so many people lived in 1 place, and one of so many places. Piccolo saw plenty of that kind of cities when he was still high above the ground. He calculated.

"So there are probably about 6 billion humans on this world?" He asked

"Almost 7 billion by now." Clark answered.

"and all of them have special powers they didn't inherit?"

"No, not even a 10th of a percent of them do. You'll meet some of them in a short while."

The came down onto the city. In the center island, called Manhattan they came close to a building that stuck right above all the others, though the others where very high as well. On it stood a name in a language Piccolo didn't understand yet. Clark explained it said "JLA" which meant "Justice League of America".

There was a flat area with a big H on it where Clark set the spaceship down, it barely fit. Piccolo got out. The atmosphere was cold and smokey, like a volcano was near. The yellow sun shone high in the air, Piccolo had to adjust his eyes to its brightness, but it didn't burn his skin.

Clark came from behind the ship.

"Its spring now, the sun is not that close to the Earth it would burn your skin that fast. Best if you just don't stay in too long." As they walked inside Clark answered some more questions of Piccolo while Clark explained about the tower. He called it state of the art, Piccolo didn't really see that. It looked hardly endurable and had way too much glass. Clark said it was built to withstand shock waves, missile attack and even a F5 tornado.

Suddenly Piccolo felt something pass him on his left very fast. He saw nothing but a big red stripe. Then again on his right. Suddenly a man stood in front of him in a strange red outfit, he had a helmet on with wings on it...

"Piccolo, I'd like you to meet one of the members of the JLA, Flash the fastest man alive" Said Clark as Flash and him shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Piccolo, you are from the planet Namek isn't that right? I'm sorry about what happened to it, Superman send the information to us a few hours ago. The one who did it, Frieza is it? He got what he deserved." The Flash talked very fast Piccolo noticed, everything about him was quite fast to be honest. Piccolo didn't like him, Piccolo was used to calmness and patience. He didn't say a word to him to make him understand that. Flash looked at him strangely first, but moved on to Clark pretty fast.

Flash and Superman hugged to Piccolo's surprise.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother Superman. Can't believe he is actually dead. I wish i could have said goodbye. Gonna miss him." Piccolo felt Flash was true and honest and had a lot of compassion in him. Suddenly Piccolo liked him better.

"You might not have to miss him very long." Piccolo said suddenly. Flash and Clark both stared at him, Flash didn't say a word for more than 5 seconds. He didn't expect that.

"I have come to this planet with another purpose then help the Namekians find a home. I plan to make a new set of dragonballs." Flash and Clark's jaws dropped open. Piccolo didn't expect that either.


	2. Creating new balls

Mark had travelled for what seemed like days. The scenery hadn't changed. Once in a while snakeway swirled around in a circle, dropped down in a 180 degrees angle or shot straight up again for miles, but the end of it seemed far, far away. The clouds were yellow, didn't taste like anything and seemed to be strangely bouncy for clouds. Out of cheer boredom Mark had changed from flying at top speed, to running, to jumping as far as he could. At one time he even ran backwards for a couple of hundred miles, almost falling off every minute. He didn't dare go near the thicker clouds below snakeway. He blew into it once but nothing came in view.

He wasn't in a hurry, but he felt he needed to get at least close to the end by now or get a sign on how far along he was or he would lose his mind. He stopped. He had to meditate. Concentrate his powers and go faster than he had ever gotten. He sat up straight on the road. He started to listen, to sense for anything up ahead. He imagined the road still in front of him. He then thought back about the road behind him. Was there a pattern? Where there silent clues? He remembered what the ogre said, King Yemma had once crossed it successfully. Took him 5 years. 5. Mark let that number go through his head. 60 months, 420 weeks, 153.300 days. How long has he been running? 5 weeks? No, he can't be thinking about just numbers. Feel the path, yes. Control your energy. Mark took a couple of big whiffs. He opened his eyes. Had had automatically lifted off the road. He powered up like he never did before. Then, in one sudden blast he shot forward. He had his mind fully focussed on the road ahead, he hadn't gone this fast ever. He just had to keep this up, for as long as humanly, or rather Saiyanly possible.

* * *

All of the JLA was present at the table of the HQ in New York City. Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Batman, newly chosen in place of Abin Sur Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Cyborg and Superman of course. It had only been a month since Piccolo had joined their ranks. Piccolo got a taste of what it meant to be part of the JLA when Dr. Destiny took Mark's identity and nearly killed Flash and Clark. Piccolo proved to be a valuable member though by overpowering Dr. Destiny in hand-to-hand combat and be immune to his dreamstone. They had multiple more ordeals against supervillains, including the crime cyndicate and Lex Luthor.

Clark and Piccolo had been working on creating a new set of dragonballs during all this time and it was time the rest of the JLA was to know about it and witness their creation. Piccolo would start with the last ceremony on the roof of the JLA building. Piccolo was very excited, he didn't show it though.

"So, as i am to understand there are 7 of these balls made? And once put together and given a password a dragon will shoot up in the sky, cause the sky to go black and grant us 3 wishes within its power?" Flash asked first.

"Actually i am not the elder of the Namekian's and too young to make dragonballs as powerful as that of Guru. These dragonballs will only grant 1 wish and in power reduced. For example it can't teleport a large group of people and an entire planet cannot be created by the dragon. There is also 250 days before they can be used again, longer then Guru's dragonballs." Piccolo said, standing at the head of the table.

"What will the dragon be called?" Aquaman asked.

"The mystical dragon of Earth will be called Shenron. Thus that will also be the password."

"I gathered you all here today to witness the balls empowerment and their spread across te planet." Clark said standing at the head of the table next to Piccolo.

"Wouldn't it be really easy to find them? I mean Batman's equipment alone could detect their energy signature all across the globe plus we have Superman that can find them easily with his supersight." Wonder Woman asked.

"The dragonballs are very powerful, mystical objects. It will not allow such abilities or any technology to track it, even Clark. The dragonballs cannot be used for 250 days after they are spread around the Earth again, so finding the balls before that time would be useless. They would just look like regular stone balls." Piccolo said very firmly, maybe even a bit angry. He was not used to such lack of respect for mysticism. What Piccolo had seen of technology on Earth shocked him too. Nuclear weapons, nanotechnology, nerve gas and explosives like Amatol and TNT. Piccolo didn't like it. His people always saw technology as a way for peace and prosperity, they respected it for its dangers and potential and never exploited it as much as they did mysticism and what the humans called "chi". Not of destruction. He was sorry now he had given away his spaceship technology and capsule technology to this man named Dr. Briefs as now he feared he would use it to build weapons. Too late now. He will swear that whatever weapons will be made with this technology Piccolo will destroy them immediately. It's a disgrace for the Namekian people.

"Alright, let's go upstairs to the roof. Piccolo has everything set up." Clark then said, they all followed him upstairs. As they entered the roof everyone was given a small, orange sized ball made of concrete.

On the roof Piccolo had set up some sort of temple, his home. He had made hardly any walls around it, just drapes of silk and cotton cloth with a few pillars to hold the white marble roof up, it looked a lot like a roman palace. Most of the room was still empty though, here an there some trees and plants to brighten up the place. In the middle of the white marble square stood a table with a bell jar on it. Under the bell jar everyone saw a small statue of a dragon, made of plaster. Before it a footstool. Piccolo kneeled onto the footstool and raised his arms. Everyone gathered around him.

Piccolo started muttering in Namekian. Piccolo saw Clark thinking. With the dragonballs he could wish Mark back to life, Piccolo told him it has been done before and hardly comes with negative effects. The person brought back won't even remember dying. A person like Mark the Saiyan was worthy enough to be brought back to life, Piccolo thought his people would agree on that.

The statue began to glow. Clark came forward with the first ball and placed it next to Piccolo on the ground. The others followed with all 7 balls placed in a circle around Piccolo. As Piccolo finished the incantation the concrete balls started to glow. None of them knew much about magic except encounters with Mr. Mxyzptlk and Zatanna. They looked at it with awe. Piccolo knew they all wondered about wishes they migth want, but it was smart of Clark to not speak of the ability to wish peope back to life or gain immortality(which was in the dragons powers still). Some people even in the JLA might go to extreme lengths to bring people back, Piccolo glanced at Batman. He then glanced at Wonder Woman, he still didn't know much about her. She was a warrior, with a warriors heart. She might see the dragonball as a means to gain an advantage in a conflict. Same might go for Aquaman. Hal Jordan knew more about it then anyone from his ring and what he had learned from his teacher Sinestro. Piccolo knew Hal would honour the secrecy of the dragonballs true powers. Cyborg understood it better luckily, he knew the secret as well from tapping into security cams and logs. But he feared mysticism more then anybody, as someone bound by technology. It wasn't logical, therefor it was dangerous. He was safe. So, as far as Piccolo knew the secret was safe.

The balls started to hover into the air, higher and higher. Once up about 10 feet they joined together. A lightning bolt then hit the 7 balls and shot through them towards the statue under the bell jar. In a bright flash the balls turned orange. The lightning disappeared and at that same time the 7 balls shot apart across the planet.

When the brightness fell away everyone saw a small ship hanging in the air above the roof of the JLA building. In it sat a purple haired girl with a look of extreme surprise on her face.

* * *

Her name was Bulma. Wonder Woman knew her best, but she had visited the JLA building before. Wonder Woman had been visiting the capsule corporation regularly before she even joined the JLA and Bulma had always been there to greet her. She was the daughter of famous and brilliant engineer and scientist Dr. Briefs. Batman disliked her greatly, even though she was probably one of the most brilliant minds of the century along with her father(or he disliked her just because of that). She and her father had revolutionized robotics, nanotechnology, biological engineering and rocketry. The Capsule Corporation worked closely with the superhero community ever since they managed to defeat the Red Ribbon Army with help of a small superhero team, the Z warriors. Now Bulma and her father have turned the Capsule Corporation into a technological center for the welfare and benefit of humanity, they employ super heroes to gather dangerous and unknown technology(alien in nature mostly) and destroy them or adapt them to help mankind. Through their research and engineering many diseases were cured and hospitals around the world where upgraded with robot helpers, making healthcare cheap, easy and efficient. It was because of this Piccolo gave them the spacecraft and his capsule technology which Dr. Briefs and his daughter adapted for human technology. The capsules where surprisingly quickly adapted, since Dr. Briefs was already working on something similar. First orders of capsules containing bikes and cars where hitting mass production. The spacecraft they where still working on, the ship she had flown to the roof of the JLA building was probably the result of that work and she came to show it. They had also built gravity machine their super hero team used to train with, gotten from alien technology.

She landed without asking permission, she never asked. That was another reason Batman hated her. The others loved her though. She was always excited to see Wonder Woman again, and Hal Jordan. His ring had helped with building some things for the Capsule corporation and Bulma had begged to borrow it for a day, just to build some of the more complex project they had worked on over there.

"Wow, what just happened?" She asked, looking at Piccolo and Superman first.

"Just little weather experiment Bulma. That is all. Good to see you. Is something the matter?" Green Lantern immediately replied.

"No, nothing the matter. I just wanted to show the first prototype gyrocopter, created from alien technology. I'm very excited. All this working has made me feel all flushed out. You know what i mean?" She walked seductively towards Hal, winking at him.

"Uhm, yes. It's a fine machine. Will it go into production shortly?" Green Lantern said, very nervously. He backed away from here as she came closer but to his relief she turned around.

"Hi Bulma, how are your father and Mother doing? And any word from Yamcha? He promised he would call you again." Wonder Woman hugged Bulma. As they released Bulma went red with fury.

"That bonehead, he has been away with his baseball team the whole season and hasn't called at all. I'm done with him. He can rot in the dirt for all i care." She crossed her arms. Then she looked over at Hal again.

"So I guess I'm available again. So what do you say, will you be my four leave clover?" She blew a kiss at him.

Hal turned redder then a tomato. "Uhm, gee. I think you should give Yamcha a second chance, he is an excellent martial artist just like the other Z warriors. You can help him focus on the more important uses for his gifts then home runs. They live near Coast City, I am from that place. I can use some extra hands."

Bulma clapped her hands together and cheered. "Oh wow, you are from Coast City? I've lived there for years. Oh, you are right we should go and live there and help out with the city. What a great idea. You are so smart, that is why you are my favorite superhero." She danced around a bit then noticed the bell jar.

"Oh, what a beautiful little statue. Is it yours Mr. Piccolo? Is it part of the experiment?" She kneeled down to the little table in the middle of the square and tapped on the bell jar.

"I must insist you leave Miss Briefs. This is a restricted area and you where not supposed to see what you just saw so i suggest you forget and hop back onto your little plane." Batman said, he was very annoyed.

"Don't talk about my machine like that. I know you have your fancy little flying machine but it only works on a hydro-electric engine with gyro stabilizers. It's hardly as efficient as mine. You might consider purchasing one of ours. Or you'll be behind on the common civilian. Within a few years everybody will be flying these things all around Gotham and the world. Mark my words. Make your batplane look stupid. Oh well, i guess you are right, I should be going. I was hoping to hear some interesting tales about all your heroics Green Lantern. But I guess I'm gonna have to take a rain check. See y'all." She wiggled back to the plane and took off. Batman saw red with fury. Green Lantern was blushing. Wonder Woman giggled behind her hand.

"So anyway, what do we do with the dragonballs once we got all 7?" Cyborg asked.

"Well they are not meant for us to use every time we can of course. First thing is first though we collect them now so Piccolo can wish for a good place for his people here on Earth and then they won't use them again and we don't look for them, they are for all the people of Earth and not just us." Clark said.

"So for the villains too?" Wonder Woman said.

Piccolo intervened. "I won't use them for my people, i have said before my people won't ever use the dragonballs to better themselves, they are for Earth as we don't need them anymore. We let the dragonballs be unless someone has a good use for them."

"Wonder Woman does have a good point about our enemies though, they might find out and use any means necessary to get their hands on all 7. The dragon will grant evil wishes too won't it?" Batman said.

"It will to a certain degree. It has rules kinda like your Earth's djinns, the dragon is forced to grant any wish that is within its power. Once the dragon appears, anyone can wish." Piccolo got agitated, this is no way to discuss mysticism.

"Even if someone has heaps of bodies lying around of others that wanted a wish, and even if that person didn't collect the dragonballs?" Wonder Woman asked. Piccolo simply nodded.

"Well if villains can use any means to collect them so should we." Cyborg said.

"Hal?" Clark said.

"Ahum, right. Ring, can you find the dragonballs?" Hal said.

"Negative. Energy signature untraceable." Hal looked at Clark and shrugged.

"Bruce?" Clark then turned to Bruce Wayne who took out a smart phone and looked really puzzled.

"My equipment can't trace them back. They have the signature locked, but they can't pinpoint a location.

"Can't beat the mystical proportions of the Dragonballs." Piccolo said.

"Don't worry." Barry said. "I was able to track one of them, able to calculate its approximate distance. I'll be right back." and off he went. Piccolo couldn't believe it. He tracked them with his eyes? Extraordinary. Well, it might be good to keep one dragonball here. On his planet every village elder had one ball in his possession for equal spread.

Wonder Woman's phone suddenly rang. She answered. After a few seconds she hung up again. "There have been some developments with the amazons. I am needed there. I will see you all again later." She said. She waved and then entered her invisible plane and took off.

"The teen titans just called and asked for my help with some major problems they are having with the fearsome five. I'll be back in a few days, see you all then." Cyborg said, departing in his own way.

"Fine. I'm going back to Gotham. That city always is in a mess when i leave it for a few hours. Perhaps I'll have a go at creating some equipment to find these dragonballs. I'll get back to you two Superman, Piccolo." Batman waved and jumped off the roof.

"I'm headed back home as well. It has been great seeing all of you again. Tell Flash to pop by when he gets back. I have something for him that he might find quite interesting." Aquaman waved to them all and headed back inside to the elevator.

Now it was just Clark, Hal Jordan and Piccolo left. They walked around the roof a while, waiting for Flash to return.

"I still don't like it having these dragonballs on Earth. Many very evil people could take advantage of them." Hal said.

"Don't worry." Clark said. "Only we know of their existence."

"Don't be so sure about that." Hal said. "Ring, is there any way to see if the balls have been tracked by any signals from Earth?" Hal said to the ring.

"Negative." The ring said. Hal gave a small smile. "Well, i guess..."

"However," The ring continued. "There have been multiple signals from outer space sighted that registered the spreading of the dragonballs here on Earth." The ring then said, bluntly as ever.

Hal's eyes widened, so did that of Piccolo and Clark.

"Where did these signals originate from ring?"

"3 of the signals i could trace and originated from Space Sectors 0, 2050 and 1152 respectively. 1 signal came from Jupiter and 9 of the signals I could not locate." All 3 stood there frozen for a few moments.

"Space Sector 0? You mean one originated from Oa?" Piccolo asked.

"You are concerned about that one?" Hal asked Piccolo. "What about those 9 signals that couldn't be traced back by my ring? Who else now knows that Earth holds dragonballs?" He then said.

"Uhm, guys. I think we should be most worried about the signal coming from Jupiter. As far as I know there is no life on that planet. A signal coming from there tracing highly powerful and mystical objects is troubling. Must be some very advanced aliens awfully close to Earth." Clark then intervened.

Hal paused for a moment. "Ring, can your tell where that signal originated from precisely?"

"Currently tracking. The signal source is on the move."

"Well where is it heading?"

"Earth. It will arrive in approximately 10 seconds."

Flash returned at that point. He was holding one the 7 dragonballs. "Found it! Took a bit but after coming every square inch of that desert i finally found it half buried in some sand. It has 1 star on it. I might have thought of a wish too! Why do you all look so gloom?"

The others didn't respond, instead they were just looking up. Flash looked up as well and to his shock saw a huge spacecraft enter the atmosphere. It was huge, dark. Like the sun shied away from it. it made loud, low sounds as it descended. The shape was extraordinary, the hull black and smoking. Everyone seemed to recognize the design immediately. All except Piccolo.

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Darkseid." Clark said softly. Piccolo had never heard of that name.

"What the? I thought Darkseid had given up on Earth after he failed to find the anti-life equation here." Flash said.

"Darkseid won't give up on Earth. He's convinced the equation is here somewhere. Next to that i can think of another dozen reasons why he would feel threatened by Earth, like Piccolo here, our new guardian of Earth." Clark said.

"Me? Why me?" Piccolo asked.

"You are the new guardian of Earth, in some cultures you might be seen as a god, like me. There was another one before, someone who lived high in the atmosphere, protected by mystical barriers. Always watching over the earth, granted prolonged life and contact with the other world. I never believed it untill now. But that person is what we know as God. Darkseid sees himself as a god, and he hates other gods."

"How do you figure I am the new guardian of Earth?" Piccolo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Your mystical talent and being creator of the dragonballs give you responsibility over the planet. By creating the dragonballs you have turned yourself into its protector automatically. Any mystic on Earth knows this, it's an unwritten law." Clark said.

"How do you know this then?" Hal said.

"I have kept contact with Zatanna and the Enchantress. I told them about Piccolo and they explained what his presence meant for the Earth." Clark said.

"And you didn't tell me? Look, i have been here little over a month and have helped with one or 2 minor things, but this. You could have told me about all this before." Piccolo nearly shouted.

"Plus all of us too. It caught the attention of Darkseid. Might want to share this kind of information about Earth inviting a new god that might seem like a threat to one of our most feared enemies." Hal said.

"Darkseid was going to come back anyway. Piccolo is probably new information he just got in while he was already underway. Or do you think he got from Apocalips to Earth in less than a month? Call everybody back, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman. We are going to need everybody's help on this." Clark responded. The others looked at each other and nodded.

They all looked up as the huge spaceship slowed down and eventually came to a stop right above their heads. The bottom of the ship, which was dark grey and had a kind of gothic look, was smooth except for a part in the middle which looked like a big sliding door. It opened up slowly, bright light sprayed into all directions. They heard humming and saw a sort of floating pad coming down. On it stood 3 figures. The big guy in the middle was unmistakably Darkseid. He looked very grumpy, but then again he always did. He looked Superman straight in the eyes, Superman was the only one of the group that could see something through the bright lights. The 2 figures next to him Superman did not know. When the pad had landed on the roof Darkseid stepped off, still focussing his eyes on Superman. The other 2 figures followed him and the pad lifted back up. When Darkseid was about 10 feet away from them he stopped.

"Kal-El. I came for your life and the Earth. Bow down before me now so i shall grant you a quick death. If they leave this planet quickly your pathetic friends will be spared. All except for the Namekian, I need him." He glanced over to Piccolo for a moment. Piccolo did not move a muscle.

"Seems like you last visit to this place hasn't taught you anything Darkseid. I bow to no man, nor will anyone else on this planet. You leave now and stop threatening the Earth or suffer the consequences." Superman said. Darkseid started to laugh out loud.

"Do you think you and the green lantern can stop me now? Last time i came with an army, i was a fool. Now, I come with demons." He spread his arms and the 2 he had with him stepped forward. the one left to Darkseid was an old woman with long gray hair and a leather catsuit on with golden scales. Her smile made Superman shiver. The other was a huge man with a warrior build, he had a helmet on with horns and had a red flaming sword hanging from his side.

"This is Granny Goodness, chief of the female furies and this is my recently resurrected uncle Steppenwolf, the new leader of my armies. I am sure if i had these 2 champions with me during my invasion i would have won an easy victory." Darkseid watched as they walked in front of him. Goodness took out a whip and Steppenwolf drew his sword. "Kill them." As Darkseid gave the order both attacked Superman head on.


	3. Even more aliens

Mark felt his speed slightly fall after going at an incredible speed for quite a while when suddenly he felt a disturbance up ahead. Yes, it had finally happened. The end of snake way was right before him. The white road had turned into a tail end and that was it. Mark stood at the edge and looked around. Nothing. Fear suddenly struck him, had he been going all this way for nothing? He looked up. To his relieve he saw a small planet hanging above. He flew up there.

As he got closer the planet's gravity started to pull on him, which was strange as it was very small. Eventually he couldn't resist against the force and was flung straight at the planet. He landed hard on the ground but on his feet, though it was very hard. He couldn't even stretch his knees and squatted on the grass underground of the tiny planet. It must have been 10 times heavier then he was used to. Next to that he was already used to Namek, which was twice as heavy as Earth. He tried to move and with great effort he managed a few steps. He looked around. He saw the curves of the small planet very clearly, it couldn't have been more than a kilometer in circumference. There was a road though so he decided to follow that.

Eventually in the distance a house doomed up with a tree next to it and a red car on the road. Struggling to get there Mark decided to go to the tree first as he saw apples hanging from them and he was hungry(which was strange as he was dead he didn't think he needed to eat). When he got to it he tried to reach to grab one but he was so heavy he still couldn't stand up straight. He took a few seconds to concentrate and tried again. This time he managed to grab the apple. Suddenly though the face of a small brown monkey popped up from the leaves of the tree in front of his nose. Mark was startled and let the apple slip and it fell on his head. It came down like a ton of bricks. As he cried out the monkey laughed. It came down from the tree and started hopping around him with its arms up. It didn't seem to be affected by the intense gravity at all. Mark rubbed his head. That'll become a bruise he thought. He looked at the monkey dancing around. Then he looked back at the house. Strange, there seems to be nobody else around. Finally his knees gave in and he went down onto his buttocks.

"Hello?" He yelled. He looked back at the monkey. "Could it possibly be that you are King Kai?" He started to laugh, nobody with half a brain would think that. "So where is your master?" He then asked as he looked around. The monkey stopped dancing and stared at Mark. It then started screaming like crazy, stomped on his chest and ran off behind the house. Perhaps he had understood Mark. Mark managed to get back on his feet, although he was still squatting. He went to the car. It was an old 50's Cadillac. Strange, it looked awfully Earth like, couldn't be a coincidence. From behind the building he suddenly heard mumbling.

"Crazy bubbles, screaming to me like a raging baboon. Gotta give him less treats and bananas, that monkey has way too much energy." Mark heard a voice say. It got closer and Mark went around the building to meet it.

A small but wide blue figure jumped up when he saw Mark come around the corner, squatting. He was going faster then when he first landed but his knees simply didn't want to listen.

The blue man had a big black robe on with a strange symbol on it, he had black glasses on and had a small moustache, though he had no nose and a little mouth and he had a round, black cap on where 2 feelers came out.

"Who in the blazes are you? I guess bubbles was not going crazy after all." He asked angry.

"My name is Mark. I have been send here by King Yemma to train under the great King Kai." Mark wanted to bow but as he was still squatting he didn't dare going face front into the grass and not being able to get back up again.

"Ah i see. I am King Kai. So you made it across snakeway then if you have met King Yemma. Well... why are you squatting like that? Bend your knees upright, you're a bipedal being as it seems. Stand up straight."

"I can't, the gravity is too heavy." Mark responded.

"Well where are you from?" King Kai asked.

"Earth." Mark responded although that was not entirely true of course.

"Earth?" King Kai sounded surprised. "Hm. Let me think... Oh yes, the Humans. Oh they have gotten early types of metaphysical development now. Yes, i suppose they are able to cross the snakeway. Hmmmm." He walked around Mark in a quick tempo. "Try to jump up." King kai suddenly said.

"Say what? I can hardly stand!" Mark shouted, nearly forgetting he was talking to a cosmic entity that probably didn't appreciate emotional outbursts.

"You know chi, i sense that. It has been taught to you as I also see you are not a mutant or magician. Not being able to stand up straight is just a physical disadvantage though. Your powerlevel gives you the ability to jump, so jump. Concentrate." King Kai said calmly.

Mark did as he said. He concentrated and then took his best shot. He shot up into the air for about 20 meters before he dropped down again. He landed on his feet again, hard. Man, that was a disappointment.

"Well, that went quite well i would think." King Kai then said. "Come inside, tell me about your journey over here and then we can discuss training. I suppose thats what you came here to do anyway." He walked towards the front door and opened it. Mark could straighten up better and better. He suddenly realised something.

"Oh i see. I suppose you don't have many visitors since i am the only one who has crossed snakeway since King Yemma." He said. King Kai stopped as he entered the house and turned around. He then started to laugh out loud. He had a snort of some sorts as he laughed, like a warthog.

"Not many visitors? King Yemma told you that? Don't be silly. Just because not many people come up on snakeway doesn't mean i don't have visitors. Never heard of teleporters, astral projection, time benders or multi dimensional beings before? I have visitors many times, but to your Earth mind only a few a year might not seem like a lot. But when you are immortal, it is busy enough. Even last year i had a visit from someone from Earth, the one you know as the Spectre. Yes, he has been here many times. Come inside now please. Come bubbles." King Kai went inside, the monkey passed Mark and ran inside as well.

Inside it looked like a 90's american household, with an old-fashioned TV and all. Mark didn't want to ask why he had it, he might insult him. Mark sat down at the dinner table, where King Kai was already sitting. Bubbles had its own chair.

"Would you like something to eat? I bet coming all the way from snakeway gave you quite an appetite." King Kai asked. Mark did feel hungry now he thought about it.

"Well, i do feel hungry. But isn't that weird, as i am dead and all?" He replied. King Kai just smiled.

"You still have your body, probably because you are a great warrior that had overcome a great evil, you can tell me about that later. But anyway your body isn't used to being dead, so it still remembers it has to eat from time to time. Sleep is a different matter though, your body won't notice that. You still feel quite awake after years. Sit there, i'll be back with some dinner." King Kai stood up and walked into the kitchen area. After a while he came back with a bunch of bowls of food. Mark digged in, it was the best food he ever had. King Kai brought in bowl after bowl and plate after plate. Each time he sat down but noticed Mark had already gulped it all up and stood back up to bring more. Eventually Mark hinted he was full by now, the table was stacked with bowls and plates, all empty. King Kai sat back down at the table.

"Phew, i don't remember humans eating that much. But i suppose you got a lot of energy stored up in you, a lot more than the average human." He said, while puffing.

"Actually I'm not human at all. I'm a Saiyan." Mark responded. King Kai looked up in surprise.

"A Saiyan? You mean from planet Vegeta? I didn't think there were anymore left. But yes, now that you mention it you have that Saiyan look on you. But without the tail i didn't link it."

Mark told the entire story of him growing up, Clark, Earth, the JLA, Raditz, Namek. everything. After the story King Kai stood up and walked to the window.

"Hm, so you went to Namek to meet your fellow Saiyans huh? and then you met Frieza and fought him? No wonder you got killed. I suppose you want to know what happened after your death?"

"You can tell me?" Mark asked.

"Of course i can, i can see everything whats going on in this part of the galaxy. Can't look at all of it at once though."

"Thank you. I would love to find out what happened to Frieza and my brother." Mark went to King Kai who turned to the window. The antenna on his head started to move.

"Now, where is Namek again? Ah, there it is... Wait, no. Oh my, its gone. Planet Namek is destroyed."

"WHAT!" Mark yelled out.

"Relax, your brother is more than capable of surviving a planet's destruction, so is Frieza for that matter. Hmmm... Ah yes i see now. The yellow star. They turned the orange star Namek orbited into a yellow one. It destroyed the planet but it gave back the power your brother has. Frieza didn't stand a chance against that i suppose." King Kai said. Mark smiled.

"Well if they managed to do that Clark is still alive and Frieza defeated. The Namekians had already evacuated. I suppose we won!" Mark cheered. King kai stayed calm.

"Namekians are a strong people, they can survive. Its good the green lantern corps got involved in the planet trade business. Perhaps they can put an end to King Cold's organization for good finally. It's unfortunate Captain Ginyu has escaped though." He said. Mark stopped cheering.

"He escaped? How?" Mark looked out the window, as if to see what King Kai saw.

"Well he does have a body switching ability you know. All of his kind do, none of them still have their own body, including Ginyu. They just choose the strongest. But he was more than a match for the 2 rookie Green Lanterns. He overpowered them halfway to Oa. That is the Green lantern corps home world."

"You can see Oa as well? Do you know all the planets?" Mark asked boldly.

"Sure i do, of this part of the galaxy. There is a Kai for each of the 4 sectors. Oa is in the center ,we can all see it" King Kai responded.

"Do you know about Planet Krypton?" Mark asked. King Kai shook his head.

"No, that's West galaxy, I'm the deity of the North part. I will contact West Kai, see what he can tell me about Krypton. i do know about the Kryptonians though. They where a presence here in the North as well, millenia ago. All of their worlds have died long time ago, some got conquered, others starved or were obliterated by comets or Super Novas. Now lets see. Ah, and there is Earth. Very important world you know, lots of energy coming from it. Logical of course as it's actually the resting place of... Oh my." King Kai suddenly turned his head.

"What? What is it?' Mark asked impatiently.

"Terrible, terrible news. It appears Darkseid has once again taken interest in the planet. This is not good. I see your brother is back home though and.. There is a Namekian with him as well."

"That must be Piccolo. Haha, he must have gone with him. That's great news. But Darkseid, man i hoped we were rid of him for good." Mark sat back down.

"Rid of Darkseid? Oh no, he is one of the new gods. He won't quit from his goals. I think it's about time we start your training. There are more forces than just Darkseid who have their focus on Earth right now." King Kai said.

"More forces? Like what?" Mark asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers of, better clear your mind and focus on here and now. Come outside." They went outside and walked a few paces away from the house. Mark was going slow but he managed to keep his knees more straight now, and he noticed it was easier to just throw his legs where he wanted to go, making a big thump on the ground when he took a step.

"Right then. Your first task will be to catch bubbles. Bubbles, are you ready for a nice workout? I hope so, its been a while. But I'm sure you will find him to be quite a challenge to catch." King Kai grinned.

"Catch him? But i can't even run! Oh, i suppose i can manage it eventually, it won't be easy though."

Mark looked at Bubbles and Bubbles started hopping away. Mark followed him, trying his best to keep his balance as he thumped across the grassland of King Kai's planet. King Kai watched them. "That after only a few hours on this planet is impressive. Perhaps he is the one to learn." He whispered.

* * *

Superman was on the ground, he had his eyes closed. He felt blood dripping from his head over his brow onto the ground. He managed to open one eye. They were in the middle of Manhattan, the place was a war zone. There were multiple tears in the asphalt and a lot of destroyed and burning buildings. Superman knew it could have been worse though, the civilians got out safe. He saw Piccolo. Man, piccolo. He had seen this man fight against Doomsday, Clayface and the crime syndicate but all this time he had been holding back, just like Superman always had to. But he had surprised them all right now.

Piccolo was standing in the middle of a large crater, he was three times as large then he was normally, his species had that ability and he had shown it many times before. He showed off another ability, his arm was stretched 4 times its normal length. In the grip of his hands hang Steppenwolf by the throat. He was all beaten up, his armor cracked in several places, his sword was probably sticking out the ground in the Sahara desert as far as Piccolo had flung it. He was mumbling something. He was begging for mercy.

"Mercy?" Piccolo said. "You want me to show you mercy? You are a monster that has threatened this world, one in my protection, threatened my new friends who have saved my life and that of my species and you have threatened the innocent mortals that live on this planet. I will not."

Piccolo tightened his grip, Steppenwolf could be heard choking. Piccolo screamed and thrusted his other hand through the armor of Steppenwolf. Blood came dripping out of the armor. If Superman didn't know any better he might think Piccolo was trying to kill him but he wasn't. As a new god Steppenwolf could easily survive such brutal wounds. Piccolo had his own understanding of 'disabling' a foe when Superman requested it of him. This was an effective way. Granny Goodness was already out, being buried under a few tons of metal had done the trick, after Piccolo concussed her and cracked all her ribs.

Superman remembers he was floored by Darkseid. His fight could have gone better. He looked over towards the hill a few miles away. There lay Hal Jordan and Wonder Woman together. They were unconscious as well. Flash was hit with a staff Granny Goodness had with her that made him run uncontrollably and he disappeared. Superman saw with his x-ray vision Batman was still alive, but Darkseid threw him through the streets and he was trapped under the city between a lot of power and gas lines. If he makes one wrong move when he wakes up he will blow into millions of pieces. Aquaman hasn't shown up yet, nor Cyborg, Superman was worried about them as well. Darkseid was no pussy, ten times stronger than either Steppenwolf or Granny Goodness. Superman turned his head to where he had seen Darkseid last. In the rubble he saw movement. The fight that was about to go down was too much for this planet Superman feared. Piccolo can't hold back and his powers exhaust outward violently, unlike Superman's powers which are kept within limits by his body. Piccolo had done nothing but train during his stay here on Earth. He had surpassed Frieza, that's for sure. Frieza had the power to destroy a planet. Piccolo could do it twice over now, take the moon with it too.

If it was enough to overpower Darkseid however, Superman didn't know. Superman needed to find a new tactic. As a New God Darkseid has nearly limitless stamina, he had thousands of years of experience in combat and a nearly invulnerable body. He also wields the omega effect, increasing his powers significantly.

Darkseid emerged from the rubble, looking stone cold as ever. "Lies, Folly, Death. That's what Earth is made of. This planet is not worthy of my presence. But these humans must have the potential i seek. Even though they seem so weak and fragile, their lives and their deaths will serve me well."

Darkseid walked slowly towards Piccolo. Superman was out for the count, his head felt like it was about to explode and his body felt as if he had broken every bone in his body. He had been away from the sun too long. Superman suspected Kryptonite was also involved because he didn't have so much trouble holding down Darkseid the last time.

"Their deaths as well?" Piccolo said, turning to Darkseid. He dropped Steppenwolf onto the ground. He increased to 5 times his normal size, he was just as large as Darkseid now.

"Yes, Namekian. The anti-life equation will kill this little species. Once i posses it these humans will be the first to die. They won't even resist, that way i know it has worked. Once i own the equation i will pay a visit to your namekian family. They might make excellent slaves. I will pour the equation into their brains and they will obey me forever." Darkseid smiled. He didn't do that often.

"Well, you don't have the equation yet. If it even exists." Piccolo said and charged Darkseid head on. He steered him into the direction of Central Park, to minimize structural damage.

"Oh, but i do know parts of it Namekian. The Kryptonian won't listen of course, his physiology is too complex, the words won't do a thing. But you. Your body is new, and shaped like a plant. Yes. You will feel the pain." Darkseid talked as they sparred across the battlefield. Darkseid allowed Piccolo to come close. Darkseid was no match for the brutal strength of Piccolo. Piccolo was the first in his kind to come to this level of power. He was a unique being. Not even a new god could match his force, his speed. Like Mark's his powers were still in the increase too, who knows how far they can take it? Piccolo was getting the upper hand while Darkseid let him be beaten and beaten untill suddenly Darkseid grabbed Piccolo by the head. Surprised Piccolo couldn't pull free for a moment, and a moment was all Darkseid needed. Superman could hear him whisper in Piccolo's ear.

"Fear plus despair equals failure." Then Darkseid let him go. Piccolo stopped dead center. It wasn't the actual words Superman noticed, it was also the way he said it. It was calculated to the last breath. Darkseid drained the hope out of Piccolo. Piccolo turned facing Superman. He shrunk back to his regular size. Though he was a mile away from him now at the edge of Central Park Superman saw the coldness in Piccolo's eyes, like there was no soul anymore.

"Excellent. Now, Namekian. You will tell me all about the dragonballs, we will gather them and then I'll find the equation." Darkseid walked over to a patch of grass next to a dirt road in the park. He picked up the 3 star Dragonball Flash had gotten earlier. Flash had tried to hide it when Darkseid landed but he didn't have enough time so he just threw it away from the top of the JLA building. Darkseid must have seen it fall. Darkseid then walked to the body of Steppenwolf all the way back to where Superman was. He walked calmly and Piccolo followed him. Superman desperately tried to rise, but it was hard. If he could reach Piccolo he might be able to save him from Darkseids influence. It wasn't the full equation that caught him, Superman need to only tell him about his people and why he went to Earth.

Darkseid stood over the body. "Rise uncle. Your wounds are not that severe, your healing goes fast. I am in need of your service still." He looked over at the body of granny goodness. "You i have little use for, begone. Servants, take her back to the ship. I'll decide what to do with her after I'm done here. Go."

Darkseid had taken along several slaves of his from Apocalipta that obeyed every command, even torturing themselves or killing each other. They looked just like humans, except no clothes at all and thin, boney bodies. It took 8 of them to drag Granny Goodness back to the ship.

Meanwhile Steppenwolf slowly got up again, blood was dripping from his side. He grunted with every move. He was on his knees now and didn't seem to manage anymore than that.

"Namekian. Heal my uncle." Darkseid said.

"Yes, my lord." Piccolo replied and moved over to Steppenwolf. He hovered his hands over him and a bright light healed his wounds. Next to being a great warrior Piccolo was, like all Namekians a magic user as well. He was only classed a level 2 by the magical community but his healing was quite effective. Besides conjuring up some basic metals and some molecules he couldn't do much else of significance. Steppenwolf stood up with ease now. He then started to bash Piccolo in the face untill he felt he had enough. He then spat on Piccolo. Piccolo didn't even react to it.

"That was for my sword. He'll make a nice little pet my lord." Steppenwolf said.

"I won't keep him long. After i get the dragonballs i will enslave all his kind and make them all watch him die by my hands." He stepped over to piccolo and slapped his face. "Tell me the password for the dragonballs Namekian."

"Its Shenron my lord." Piccolo said.

"Good, very good. Now go fetch them. My uncle will give you the means to find them." Piccolo turned to Steppenwolf who had some sort of device which was given by one of the slaves.

"Get my sword back too." Steppenwolf said as he handed the device over.

Piccolo took it, used it as if he had been for years then shot up into the sky and was gone.

Superman forced himself up on his feet. He had to get to Piccolo. Darkseid wants to get the equation from the dragonballs. He mustn't succeed. He couldn't sneak away now though. Perhaps he could get to Bruce someway. His knees gave out again. He gave a cry in pain. That got the Apocaliptians attention.

"Ah, Kal-El. Almost forgot about you." Darkseid said, rolling the dragonball in his hands. He moved over to Superman. "Where is the rest of your justice league?" Steppenwolf followed Darkseid closely.

Superman stayed on his knees. He knew Darkseid liked that. From a far distance Superman could hear reinforcements coming, he felt stirring in the Earth as well. He needed to stall.

"It is not my Justice League, Uxas. But most of them are here. Diana, is over there." He pointed at the direction Wonder Woman was laying. She moaned and coughed occasionally, he suspected her neck was broken.

"Hal over there." He pointed to the Green Lantern next to her who was totally knocked out, concussed and a very weak pulse.

"Barry is somewhere in the arctic right now, his speed hasn't decreased and is getting tired." He lied. In fact Flash was getting slower and slower Superman noticed, he was slowly getting out of whatever he was affected by. He was in the arctic though, probably for the cold weather to help lose his speed.

"Bruce.. You will pay for what you did to Bruce. You know where he is." He could call them by their real names around Darkseid, Darkseid knew. There was no point to hide it.

Darkseid grunted. "I know about those Kryptonian. I'm talking about the machine man and the little fish."

"Aquaman doesn't care about the surface world. He won't come." Superman lied again. He saw Darkseid believed him though. "Cyborg. Well. He is actually right there." Superman pointed to the West. Steppenwolf and Darkseid both looked over that direction for a few seconds then quickly turned around to the East. But Cyborg had already fired his gun by then. Darkseid and Steppenwolf were blasted across the landscape.

"Nothing like 200 decibel of sound to take down new gods." Victor said as he helped Superman up. "Where is Piccolo?" He asked immediately.

"Gone. Darkseid got to him, he is gathering the dragonballs for him. We gotta get to him, Darkseid wants to wish for the equation." Superman wrapped an arm around Cyborg and scrambled to his feet.

"The balls can do that? Well, I'm sure Piccolo can. We gotta get you into the sun first though my friend." Victor said. "I'll teleport you to the sunny side of Earth."

"Help the others first. Forget me. I can't fight at full power with all the wounded around. Get Wonder Woman out first, be careful as i think she broke her neck. Hal is next to her, get them both to a safe location. Then see if you can find those senzu beans Bulma had gotten from that guy Korin. Contact Bulma, she can get here fast with help from Zatanna or Donna Troy. Do it quickly, i have to get to Batman too. I hope Piccolo will be back soon and i can delay them long enough."

"What will happen to Piccolo?" Victor asked.

"I need to get close to him, get hope back in his heart." Superman answered. Victor frowned. He was a smart man, he can figure it out.

Victor brought Superman over to the side of a building and sat him next o the wall. "You stay here and out of sight. Chances are Darkseid and his uncle will be too disoriented to even find you. I'll get the others out of here. Where is Batman, maybe i can get him out too?"

"He is under a ton of earth and plumbing, you can't get to him. I'll get to him. Go." Superman watched as Cyborg got to Hal and Diana and took them out of here. Then he heard rumbling in the distance, guess Darkseid is pissed.

"Insolence! I will burn this planet, i promise you!" He came storming back. Lightning was coming from his eyes. The omega beams. Darkseid fired them off. They zigzagged through the landscape, searching. Superman turned his head and with his X-ray saw they headed for Cyborg. He quickly used the last bit of energy to fire his own laser eyes through the building and at the beams, bending just enough so they hit Cyborg just barely in the arm. Cyborgs arm exploded violently, he screamed. Luckily he had already put Wonder Woman and Green Lantern down. Superman had revealed his position that way.

"I'm going to kill you slowly Kryptonian." Darkseid said as he kneeled before Superman who could barely move a muscle. "But first, i have a piece of property returning to me." Piccolo had returned. He had six balls with him and Steppenwolf's sword. Damn, Batman has to wait it seems.

"Place them there. Do with them what you need to do to grant the wish." Darkseid threw the dragonball he had to Piccolo who caught it and then dropped all of them on the ground in front of him. Piccolo stretched out his arms. As he did the stars in the sky and the moon all disappeared.

"Shen..." before he finished the word he was pushed in his back hard by something unseen. Then the dragonballs all disappeared without a trace, the sky turned back to normal.

"Stop." Darkseid said calmly. He teleported, a trick he didn't use often. Superman could easily find where he appeared again, the Flash was a bit too late though. He crashed right into Darkseid's body. Flash was probably still affected by the shot that got him moving erratically or he would have dodged. Darkseid grabbed him by the throat.

"Where did you hide the dragonballs now human? Steppenwolf, did you see where he hid them?"

"Negative my lord. Shall i beat it out of the red lightning bolt?"

"No, i have a better idea." Darkseid smirked. From his armor he produced a small box, like a chinese puzzle. A boomtube Superman knew, Darkseid had used them to get here the first time he tried to attack Earth.

"Why can't we just take the dragonballs and return back home and do the ritual there? No meddling from this weak race or the aliens that call it home." Steppenwolf asked.

"Because they won't be taken from the planet they are made." Said Piccolo. "Not by spaceship, not the strongest cannon, not teleportation could take these balls away from the Earth's atmosphere. The magic is ancient, powerful."

"Indeed they are. That's why i have to destroy them." Darkseid said. Superman's eyes got bigger. He means to destroy them?

"YoucannotdestroythemtheyaretheonlywaywecangetMarkback." Flash said, even his voice was still affected. "Iwon'tletyouiputtheballsinthespeedforce." After hearing that Darkseid threw Flash away.

"Hit him again with the compound from Goodness." He said. "Make sure its enough to stick with him this time."

Steppenwolf smirked. "He will probably speed all the way back into the start of the universe."

Suddenly they felt a rumbling noise under the ground. A few seconds later again.

"What is it now? All this delay is unacceptable. The compound will take too long. Here speedster. Catch." Flash was back up and zigzagging, but his speed only seemed fast, you could see only flashes of him but they wer slow still like he was fluxating in and out of time. Darkseid threw the boomtube at him. When it hit him it exploded. Flash disappeared with a scream. All that remained was the box which fell down at the edge of Central Park. A few seconds later though the box lit up like a flashlight and the Flash emerged. He stopped. He was dripping in sweat, his suit was all torn up and he was skinny to the bone. Around him on the floor lay the 7 dragonballs. Flash looked at Superman, the expression on his face was of utter defeat and fear.

"I'm sorry Clark, you have no idea what i have been trough. It was horrible, i must have spent months in there, years. Eventually i figured out the only way out was with the dragonballs. I was so lonely and it was so hot and hostile. I am sorry." He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Its alright..." Superman said quietly. He didn't blame Barry, he saw his pain in his eyes.

"Enough of this! Piccolo, summon the dragon." Darkseid's eyes were glowing again.

"Shenron!" Piccolo said out loud. The balls started to glow, the sky turned black. When the sky was fully black a lighting bolt shot out of the balls. The dragon was different than from the one of Namek. Superman had seen the design in the statue, it was long and sleek. Not all muscles like the other one. It had a more traditional Chinese dragon sort of look, it was glowing slightly just like Porunga did. Its huge head hovered in front of Piccolo. Its body was streched out all above Central Park and even around some of the tall buildings at the edges.

"Why have you summoned me. Tell me your wish now." The giant dragon said with booming voice. Superman never heard Porunga speak, but then again he wasn't there when Porunga was summoned.

"Steppenwolf. Your sword." Darkseid said as he walked over to Piccolo near the dragon. Steppenwolf threw the sword at Darkseid who caught it without looking. Darkseid looked up at the dragon.

"Time to die dragon. My father told me about you. My ancestors feared you, i don't. However, I do believe you have the power to take the equation away from me. This i cannot allow. You must end." Darkseid raised the sword. "Now." Darkseid jumped up, he brought the sword up to above his head and then slashed. The flaming sword shimmered in the light of the dragon, which roared as the blade hit its scales. The sword ricocheted off the scale with little harm done. The dragon's body moved in the direction of the sword, limiting the damage. Darkseid hacked again and again. He grabbed part of the dragon's body and thrusted the blade onto it. This time the sword got through the scales and blood was seen pouring out of it. The blood was silver coloured, strange, like liquid mercury. The blood doused the flames on the sword, a lot of smoke rose from it. This caused the blade to cool off fast and it splintered apart. Darkseid roared in fury and continued to attack the dragon with his fists but now the dragon was fighting back. Superman looked around as saw that everybody was watching in awe as the dragon and Darkseid were fighting. Steppenwolf was staring too and in shock about his sword being destroyed.

The dragon used its long body to keep Darkseid busy while Darkseid was literally trying to pull the dragon apart. He was focussing mostly on the dragon's wound and tried to grab underneath the scales. The dragon snapped at his opponent and clawed him on all sides. Darkseid's body was too dense though and the dragon's claws didn't even put a scratch on him, no matter how sharp its claws were. The dragon had physical strength and mass on its side fortunately, Darkseid couldn't force the dragon into any hold or direction. Even though it was only recently created it was based on old magic and very powerful. They grabbed, scratched and hurled around Central Park. As everyone was watching Superman saw this as the opportunity to get to Batman. He slowly crawled over to a sewer pothole and jumped in. With his X-ray visions he scanned the lower levels of the city. Batman wasn't far away. In fact, it looked like he had moved away from where Superman had last seen him. He saw him actually moving, working on something. He moved over to him through the big sewage canals. Eventually he got near to him, his ribcage was hurting pretty badly and he was still limping but Superman could still keep himself upright. He saw Batman in some big lights in the middle of an intersection of canals working on a device. Batman was all covered in blood, both his legs and his head were covered in bandages. Nonetheless he was on a ladder hanging stretched across the device with a welding machine.

"Bruce? What on Earth are you doing?" Superman asked.

"Superman, meet Brainiac." Batman stepped down from the ladder and revealed the rest of the device. Superman saw it now, it was a humanoid robot sitting on a strange sort of chair, hooked up to it with all sorts of wiring and tubes. The robot had a metal human skull for a head but the body was more like a reptile, with only 3 fingers on its hands and feet like a frogs hind legs. Superman studied it with his supersight but his powers were drained, he couldn't see through it anyway.

"What is it? You build this." he asked.

Batman laughed out loud. "No, i didn't build it. I think its alien in origin."

That didn't surprise Superman or anyone on Earth anymore. Him, Mark, Piccolo and now Darkseid are already on it, what is 1 more alien?

"I had to reconstruct its entire skull though, as it was missing. Took me ages to find a way to interact with its complex circuits. But with help from Dr. Briefs i found out enough about it. Clark, i think this alien came here to warn us."

"Warn us of what?" Superman asked curiously.

"Of Darkseid. I think it was specifically made to prepare Earth to fight against Darkseid or any Apocaliptan for that matter. I think whatever planet it came from was attacked by Darkseid and destroyed and they build this robot to reach out into the universe and prepare whatever planet that was in danger next and so have the means to defeat him. I think it was even meant to be the robot itself to do the honours. Thats why I have been fixing it. Clark, this robot has been down these sewages since they were build. It was damaged upon entering the atmosphere for unknown reasons and it deactivated because of it. I mean to set it loose on Darkseid, see what it remembers. Dr. Briefs has analyzed its algorithms and says its power output is off the charts, and his charts go a long way."

"And you hope it can defeat Darkseid and his minions?" Superman asked. Batman only nodded.

"But wait a minute how did you know it was here in the first place? How did you manage to crawl yourself out of that mess Darkseid put you in? How are you even breathing?" Superman walked around the device. Superman saw several exhausts on it in the back, some human made and other alien. The ran across the ground to all exits of the intersection, Batman had been busy.

"You think Gotham is the only base of operations for me? Come on, i thought it became clear i have many resources you don't know about since we defeated Giganta in Metropolis. I have caves all over the USA, including right here in New York City. Plus, have been in constant contact with the Capsule Corporation since Darkseid arrived. Dr. Briefs has an extensive database about Apocaliptian technology I have used on this robot. Now, please let me finish. I'm almost done." Superman let him work. He was tired, he needed the sun. But he couldn't give up, Mark wouldn't give up. If Darkseid kills the dragon all hope they had will be lost again. The Namekians might decide never to create dragonballs again.

"I need to go back up there, can't leave the others to fend for themselves. Not against Darkseid." He finally said.

"You won't be any help, you need to wait, for the sun. Meanwhile I have finished this little thing, time to activate it again." Batman responded as he jumped off the ladder like he was in top shape. Superman walked over to him. Batman turned some knobs on a device next to the robot and then simply flipped a switch.  
The air became static, ionized. Superman heard a faint buzzing noise in the robot. Its eyes glowed green. Then it moved. The tubes connecting to the chair let go and it stood up. It didn't say a word yet. It looked around a bit first. Then a large bang rattled the sewer and the robot looked up. They heard beeping sounds from it mouth, then some English, Spanish and Chinese. Then it spoke.

"Earth, space sector 2814, destination reached. Priority threat detected. Continue four step plan of prepare, counter, survive, rebuild... Initiated. Level 10 threats on planet, four. Threats not enemies of main target. Suggestions, neutralize level 10 threats first. Analyzing, two counts of rehabilitation, 1 count entombment, 1 count extermination. execute." Then the robot blasted through the sewage roof. Batman and Superman stared out the hole.

"What did it mean four level 10 threats?" Superman said.

"He must mean Steppenwolf and Granny Goodness. The other two i do not know, Doomsday perhaps? Maybe Black Adam?" Batman shrugged. He started to climb out of the sewage through the hole.

"You think that's wise? Going through that hole?" Superman asked.

"You want to go back from where you came? This will be much shorter and we need to find out what is going on up there. The robot destroyed all my equipment with that little stunt. It might see the dragon as a threat, can't let it destroy the dragon." Batman said, halfway up the hole already. Superman spat, then he began to climb.  
As they reached the surface the sky was still black, good. That meant the dragon was still alive. Batman held out his hand as Superman crawled from the hole. He accepted it gladly, he was hurting all over. Thankfully because of his brother he had trained under these type of conditions before so to be able to survive better if his powers had gone. Mark had suggested it after the ordeal with Metallo. He had been regularly staying away from the sun and then survive without his powers. It now proved its usefulness.

"There are the dragon and Darkseid, looks like it's a stalemate. There is Steppenwolf fighting Cyborg. Where is Brainiac?" Batman said.

"Over there, near Darkseid's ship." Superman pointed. The robot was hovering just a few feet away from the ship, which was landed on top of what was left of the JLA building. The robot formed a gun from its hand and fired on the spaceship. It blew apart in one gigantic explosion.

Superman balled his fists. "There were some of Darkseid's slaves in that ship, plus Granny Goodness. Guess he meant extermination on her."

"Or that is his idea of rehabilitation." Batman said.

The robot went into the smoke that was once the spaceship and emerged carrying Granny Goodness in one arm. He dropped her from the top of the building down onto the ground, Superman sensed she was alive. Then he turned to the fight in Central park. It just hung there watching. It looked like it didn't seem to understand what it was seeing.

"Excuse me! Hello mister Superman?" They suddenly heard a voice from behind them. They turned around. In front f them stood a man with a head full of black hair and a scar on his face wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue cloth collars and a Turtle School symbol that they recognized from the World Tournament last season.

"You are Yamcha aren't you?" Superman asked.

"Uhm, why yes i am. You must have learned that from Bulma. Did you see her a short time ago? What did she say?" Yamcha asked.

"Nevermind that now. Why are you here?" Batman asked.

"Oh, i'm sorry. i have brought with me some senzu beans for the fight and to join in if that is alright with you."

"Thank you, we can use the help with more evacuation of the civilians from the island and even beyond. This fight might expand beyond just Manhattan. I'm afraid your abilities are a little unimpressive against Darkseid." Superman said. Yamcha took a small brown bag from his blue belt and emptied it in his hand.

"There are only 3 of them I'm afraid. Not enough for all the JLA. The evacuation is nearly complete, the Capsule Corporation is giving all help they can give, just like my former baseball team and a few more organizations. It's in good hands. I wish to help more though."

"Good, you should take these to Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern. Superman, you should have one too." Batman said.

"They don't work on him." Said Yamcha to Batman and Superman's surprise. "Korin said his physiology is way too complex to be healed by these beans. Only the sun can heal him. You take one Batman, i'll take these to the others." He handed Batman one bean and then flew away over to Cyborg. He watched the battle between the Dragon and Darkseid all the while. He didn't seem shocked or afraid. Good thing, he might be useful. Superman turned back to Batman. Batman stared at the bean for a moment.

"Eat it." Superman said.

"I don't like taking medicine i don't know anything about." Batman said.

"Come on, you can trust Yamcha, he is a good man. I can tell. Plus Bulma was always enthusiastic about these beans. Just remember to chew." Superman said. Batman took the bean in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. His muscles seemed to swell up for a moment and he had a surprised look on his face.

"I, I feel fine. This is amazing. I feel healthy, like never before." He looked at his arms and legs. He tore the bandages off. "Right, let's get you to Piccolo." He then said. Superman nodded. They ran off.


	4. What a wish

Yamcha was going as fast as he could. On the left of him he saw a spectacle like never seen before. A gigantic green dragon was fighting a creature that had powers close to a god. Every hit they landed was loud and as often as a machine gun. It sounded like a jackhammer going into a wall right next to your ear. Luckily his training at the turtle school and Korin taught him to be undistracted by such noises. He had learned a lot more than just that, like flying and using your senses optimal. He also had learned the Kamehameha wave which was a destructive wave of energy. It wouldn't do much against Darkseid though, but he had laid low a few couple of villains with it.  
In front of him he saw the JLA member Cyborg fighting another alien god, an uncle of Darkseid. Steppenwolf. Behind them lay the bodies of 2 more JLA members, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. This not being the first time he had been on a battlefield Yamcha knew exactly how to handle the situation. He remembered his many fights against the Red Ribbon Army which had greatly increased his abilities. His fight against General Blue nearly cost his live. Luckily he wasn't the only member of the Z warriors, the official superhero group that was formed a few years ago by the Turtle School to defeat the Red Ribbon Army. Other members were Yajirobi, Krillin, Chao-Zu and the only member stronger than him, Tien. They defeated the Red Ribbon army eventually after Krillin and Tien finally killed Adjutant Black. Unfortunately Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe escaped. Dr. Flappe was more or less harmless though, being the one to create the passive Android 8. Dr. Gero was a mystery though, nobody knew what he looked like. Supposed he was greatly injured in the last fight though. he might be dead.  
Yamcha touched down on the ground and moved in between rubble and car wrecks to avoid detection as he maneuvered to the 2 fallen heroes. When he reached them he saw how badly they were injured. He gave them the beans. Wonder Woman moaned for a moment then opened her eyes. Green Lantern stood up immediately and gasped at the sight of the dragon.

"Holy! That thing is gigantic!" He said. He then looked over some few feet next to the origin of the Dragon's tail, there Piccolo was still standing, watching the fight with his arms crossed.

"What happened to Piccolo?" He asked.

"Thank you stranger." Wonder Woman said as Yamcha helped her up. Yamcha turned red, he always got nervous around girls, especially amazon queens with a lasso of truth on her belt.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. No problem. Uhm, Superman and Batman know about that i guess. I think he is in Darkseid's influence now. Or else he wouldn't be standing there watching Darkseid kill the dragon. We better help the dragon out don't you think?" He said.

"We'll help the dragon. You help Cyborg contain Steppenwolf. And then... What the hell is that?" Green Lantern said, pointing at a humanoid figure staring at the fight between the dragon and Darkseid high in the air.

"Oh, that thing blasted through the hole Batman and Superman came out of over there. I kinda forgot to ask them about it but it took that old woman out with just 1 blast. I guess it's on our side." Yamcha said as he looked over the rubble to the fight between Cyborg and Steppenwolf. He can do this.

"Hm, we'll see about that. The dragon is first. Piccolo next, and then we'll see about the newcomer. Wonder Woman, let's go." Green Lantern said and they sped off towards the fight. Yamcha meanwhile sneaked over to Steppenwolf and Cyborg. Steppenwolf had an incredible power output, Yamcha could feel it. It was strange too, since he was an alien Yamcha guessed. Yet Superman didn't emit such fluctuations when he fought. Cyborg however Yamcha could not detect, like he was not alive. Yamcha and the Z warriors had that problem against the Red Ribbon Army as well. Their robots could sneak up on them and it made fighting them that much harder. Luckily Cyborg was a good guy and Yamcha had to help him. He jumped out from behind the rubble. A distraction first.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouted, a beam of energy shot from his hands out to Steppenwolf who only barely dodged it. Yamcha charged at him and used his Wolf Fang Fist. This surprises Steppenwolf and he is knocked back.

"Thanks for the help. You must be one of the Z warriors i have heard so much about." Cyborg said.

"Can't be that much, we don't get a lot of media attention." Yamcha responded.

"Well I can tell you the JLA have been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. We know more than you think Yamcha. You all have great potential. Watch out!" Cyborg pushed Yamcha away and saved him from being lashed by Steppenwolf's kick. Cyborg countered him with an elbow to the knee nad then used his sonic weapon on him. Steppenwolf cried out in pain, bend over forward and covered his ears. Cyborg quickly kneed him in the face and then took him out with a swift blow to the back of his head. Steppenwolf was out cold. Cyborg looked up.

"That strange new robot is on the move. Keep your guard up, it's heading straight for us." He said, Yamcha looked up. Just like Cyborg he couldn't detect the robot. It came at them fast but stopped right in front of them.

"Level 10 treat number 2 neutralised..." I looked straight at Cyborg and Yamcha. "Analyzing. Potential allies. Level 5 and level 8. No rehabilitation necessary. Education considered. Return to main task." It then turned around again towards the battle in Central park. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern had joined the fight but they couldn't defeat Darkseid it would seem. The robot suddenly shot to the battle. Cyborg and Yamcha looked at it as it sped forward.

"What is it..." Yamcha couldn't finish his words, the robot punched Darkseid square in the face. Yamcha could feel the blow all the way from where he was standing. The ground shook and some windows shattered. Darkseid was flung away into the body of the Dragon. Green Lantern took over and contained him in a straitjacket with his head in a helmet with only the nose open. Darkseid didn't seem to be able to get out of it. Meanwhile Yamcha saw Superman and Batman approach Piccolo. Piccolo fought them for a moment but Superman shouted something at him and Piccolo withheld his attack. He stood down, bowed his head and punched the ground in fury. The battle seemed over. Yamcha and Cyborg went over to the rest. The dragon grunted a few times but didn't say a word about the attack, it just hovered there without a care in the world. The robot was hovering over Piccolo while Green Lantern got help from Wonder Woman using her lasso to contain Darkseid better.

"Darn it. Damn it. That monster. I will kill him. I will!" Piccolo raged in fury.

"Relax, Darkseid is defeated. This time we will make sure he won't return to Earth again." Superman said. Yamcha and Cyborg arrived next to them.

"Hey Yamcha thanks for your help. Cyborg, are you okay?" Superman asked. Cyborg nodded.

"So what to do with Darkseid now?" Cyborg asked.

"There is a sciencell ready for him on Oa." Green Lantern said.

"If it wasn't for that robot we might have never beaten Darkseid. What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It came here to help us defeat Darkseid." Batman said. "Its name is Brainiac."

To that name the robot responded. "Brainiac 3. Early warning system for space sector 2814. 3rd Level 10 threat neutralized. Entombment ready."

"Wait a minute, did it just say 3rd level 10 treat? Then Darkseid isn't the main target?" Batman looked completely surprised.

"Negative. The creature known as Darkseid is level 10 threat to this planet wich might weaken the planet's defence against the main target." Brainiac said.

"So where is the main target?" Cyborg asked.

"Main target is approximately 280 Earth days away from planet."

"What is the main target called?" Asked Piccolo.

"Main target is fleet of ships mostly originating from space sector 666. Mostly Changeling, leader King Cold father of Prince Frieza. He has allied with General Zod, recently escaped from prison. His threat is not calculated. Other vessels of Saiyan, Kryptonian, Tuffle and Qwardian in origin join them. 300 vessels in total."

"SAY WHAT?" Superman and Piccolo shouted out together.

"His arrival spells nothing but doom for this planet. The war is still raging. This planet must prepare or be bottled." He hovered towards Hal Jordan.  
"The Green Lantern Corps cannot be trusted, Green Lantern step aside. Kryptonian, your species has incredibly powers. You will force the human race to prepare for the defence. If you refuse, I will do it instead and you will attack the fleet in a preëmptive strike." The robot continued talking without being interrupted by anyone.

"Wait. What? I won't force humanity to do anything, and I'm not going to allow you to do anything of the same Brainiac. Stop this madness, we should work together as one." Superman said. The robot ignored him and continued giving instructions to the other JLA members about what they should do. Batman was told to use all resource possible to manufacture missiles capable of taking down their ships, he suggested adding nuclear warheads on them. Cyborg was to take over the world's digital world and turn around its industry to start manufacturing defensive equipment. And it went on and on. Eventually it turned to the dragon.

"Dragon Shenlong. I wish for you to destroy as much of King Cold's fleet as is within your power. If this is not in your powers i want you to build the fortress city of Askolath on this planet's moon like it was when it stood on my home planet of Colu." Brainiac said. The dragon didn't respond.

"The dragon won't grant wishes of a robot that is not sentient." Piccolo said.

"Then it is of no use to me." Brainiac said and moved to one of the balls to grab it.

"He, don't touch that, stop him! Taking away one of the balls will break the spell and the dragon will disappear." Piccolo shouted out and made a move to attack Brainiac.

"You really think this can hold me long?" They heard suddenly from behind Brainiac. It was Darkseid's voice though his mouth was still covered by Green Lanterns construct. Then they saw cracks in it.

"Hal, check your construct before..." Cyborg tried to warn him while Wonder Woman and Superman moved closer to Darkseid but were too late. Darkseid broke from his bonds with a lot of force.

"RAAAAAAHH, blasphemy! You dare bind Darkseid?" Pieces of construct flew everywhere. Darkseid's eyes started to glow again. Superman attacked him nut Darkseid blocked his attack and punched him into the air. He grabbed Wonder Woman by the arm and slammed her onto the ground. At that moment Brainiac rushed for the dragonball but Piccolo barely managed to keep him away from it. They started to struggle and the other joined into the fight. Yamcha blasted his Kamehameha wave at Brainiac who simply punched it into the air. Amazing, he had never seen anything like that before. He didn't stand a chance against that kind of power.

"This is taking us nowhere. We don't have time for this." Piccolo said, he looked at the dragon. "Eternal Dragon Shenlong, i wish for everything alien in Central Park to be teleported back to their home worlds, where they came from." The dragons eyes glowed and in an instant Brainiac, Darkseid and his ship all disappeared. The battle was over. Everybody looked surprised for a moment.

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said, nearly startling Yamcha off his feet. It grunted, flew into the air and with a bright flash disappeared. The dragonballs hovered into the air and with a pop dispersed over the planet.

"Heads up!" Superman then said and jumped into the air and caught one of the dragonballs before it got too far away. The glow on the dragonball disappeared and it had turned into a white stone ball. Superman came back down.

"How did you know what to wish for so only Darkseid and Brainiac would disappear? We are alien too and Brainiac isn't alive." Superman asked. Piccolo smiled.

"We don't have a home planet remember? Plus i said everything alien, not everybody." He said. Superman's eyes got wider. Then he smiled too. Yamcha didn't understand any of it. What just happened? He saw Green Lantern go up in the air.

"Ring, can you locate King Cold's fleet?" he asked and then held it up into the sky.

"Negative. No signals found." It said. Green Lantern came back down.

"Damn, i have to go back to Oa and tell this to the guardians. They have decided to put an end to the planet traders and maybe they can help locate this fleet. I hope i can get some help from other corps members but searching is gonna take months, i doubt we will find the fleet within those 250 days. Man, Kryptonian ships? Saiyan too? You think there are more of your species alive Superman?" He then said to the group who started murmuring.

Superman shook his head. "No, i think they are just using the ships. they must be old ships though."

Green Lantern shook his head. "Doesn't matter, Kryptonian technology was very sturdy and highly adaptable. Traces of it are scattered across the galaxy, most of it not very dangerous but all working. We are going to have a tough fight. I'll see what i can find out about Saiyan technology and who Qwardians and Tuffles are."

Wonder Woman had gone off to pick up Flash. She said she will take him to the JLA building in space so he can recover, if he ever will. They all waved as she took off, Yamcha waved too but she didn't notice. Yamcha told her he will try and get Flash a senzu bean from Korin as well. It won't heal his mental state though, they all understood that and thanked him. Green Lantern took off next.

"So what is the next move against this King Cold who is coming?" Yamcha asked boldly. He decided to just pretend to be part of the team, they were missing 2 members now anyhow.

"Well first we need to focus on Manhattan first i think, a lot of interviews, lawsuits and rebuilding will keep us busy for quite a while, more if some other force of evil decides to take over the world again." Superman said, looking at Piccolo. "Then the JLA is next, what happened today needs to be discussed. Darkseid will return as well one day, we have to be ready for that. I don't think it will be in the next 250 days though."

"Hm, Darkseid will return and when he does, I'll take care of him." Piccolo said. "Only one thing we can do, prepare for King Cold's arrival. We also need to find out who this General Zod is. He will arrive just 30 days after the Dragonballs are active again, I can't believe I'm saying this but we could use them and need to start collecting them fast once they are active. And I must train." He continued.

"We can do that." Yamcha said out of nowhere. He didn't know why but looking for a couple of balls seemed rather easy compared to pretty much anything. If that dragon came from tem they must be pretty important too and others might be after them as well so better have a team of really strong people to find them all.

The others looked at him. "We, i mean the Z warriors can look for these dragonballs while you go prepare and train. We will train too before we can start our search and i hope the Capsule Corporation will find a way to track them. Bulma is really smart. So what do you say?"

Piccolo gave a small nod to Superman. Yamcha hoped that meant what he thought it meant.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. We will find out about General Zod, Green Lantern about the other aliens and the Z warriors will find the dragonballs when the time is right. I heard about you guys beating the red ribbon army. I also heard what you can do when you train long enough for it. Train like never before. Like me and my brother used to do. Deal?" Superman said, he walked over to shake Yamcha's hand. Yamcha took it and smiled. Man this guy is great, like all he heard about him. Got a firm grip too.

"Okay, we'll keep in touch then." Yamcha said, and shot off into the distance. He will go as fast as he can to Krillin, Tien and Chao-zu and tell them to start increasing their training. Dr. Briefs was supposed to have his training machines ready by now. Something about a gravity machine, Yamcha couldn't wait.

* * *

Mark had not been running this much his entire life. In these few weeks on this little planet he hardly felt the heavy gravity anymore. After catching Bubbles a week ago he now had a big hammer in his hands that he was suppose to hit an incredibly fast little cricket with that could just suddenly change direction in a split second or even go up and down, something Bubbles could not. But he almost had him a few times now. One time he decided to go the other way and meet the little bastard head on, almost had him again, but not close enough. That was 3 days ago though, he was much faster now of course. Suddenly he had an idea. Gregory(as he was called) was still a few feet away. The hammer was quite heavy, so heavy it took a day to lift it finally after dragging it behind him while gregory and King Kai just laughed. Now, he could lift it but it still slowed him down. He threw the hammer towards Gregory as hard as he could. Without the hammer he was much faster. Gregory moved in a straight line so Mark started running in the opposite direction again. He thew the hammer hard enough to catch up on Gregory, who will probably just dodge it. As he ran the other way he saw Gregory doom up on the horizon. Gregory didn't notice Mark as he was looking behind him and saw the hammer gaining up on him. He dodged it like Mark suspected he would and stopped. The hammer passed him and Gregory followed it with his eyes. Then he noticed Mark coming up from the other side. He startled and couldn't figure out where to go next. By then it was already too late. Mark caught the hammer in mid-air and jumped up. Gregory lost him for a moment untill suddenly, bump. Mark tapped the hammer on his head gently.

"Got you." Mark said.

"Excellent work. My, that was much faster then i had thought. Very smart move there with the hammer." King Kai came out of his house clapping his hands.

"I think my training is coming along quite nicely." Mark said with a big smile on his face. King Kia looked at him strange, then started to snort laugh again.

"Training? No, this wasn't your training. This was just to get you used to the gravity. No, your training only starts now." King Kai said. "Also i like to attend you to developments on Earth. The Namekian Piccolo has made new dragonballs on the Earth, with it they planned to bring you back to life." He continued.

"Really? They can do that?" Mark asked as he was putting a bandaid on Gregory's head.

"Well it has been done before yes, but they don't know about your trianing here, they just think you are one of those peacefull spirits awaiting reincarnation or enlightenment. This does provide us with a unique opportunity." King Kai said.

"Like what?" Mark asked.

"Well it appears Darkseid has been defeated, by means of a wish. That means the Dragonballs can't be used again for 250 days. However, in 260 days a new enemy force will arrive. One far more dangerous then Darkseid." King Kai strode left and right with his arms on his back like he was in deep thought.

"Darkseid was defeated? But that is wonderful right? Nobody else died? And now new enemies will arrive?" Mark got a little too much information all at once and didn't know what to talk about first.

"Yes, yes. Quiet and i'll explain. Your friends don't know it yet but i can give you training that can greatly help defeat this new threat. This new threat is practically the entire Planet Trade Organization led by King Cold. I can provide you with more information about the approaching threath that you will have to relay back to your JLA. For one thing, his son Frieza is with him."

"What!" Mark shouted, that angered King Kai. Mark decided to stay quiet.

"Next to Frieza i see Captain Ginyu disguised as a Green Lantern planning to join them too, as well as the saiyan Vegeta, underway on his own. He will all arrive on Earth about the same time as King Cold and he is stronger then ever. This is either just bad luck or a chance to strike a decisive blow against the planet trade organization, maybe get rid of them once and for all." King Kai continued. "I will talk to your brother and Piccolo on your behalf and tell them to use the wish to bring you back."

"You can talk to them? Shouldn't you be telling them about Captain Ginyu and Vegeta as well? and what about Frieza?" Mark said. If King Kai could talk to them, he ould explain everything.

"No, no. If i tell them everything their fighting plans will change, they might decide to face this fleet head on which is suicide. Plus, if the Green Lantern Corps finds out one of them might be Captain Ginyu there will be a civil war in the Corps. The Guardians would do anything to find the imposter. Anything. And i am hoping the Corps will arrive on Earth to help, instead of fight eachother. Now, i'll contact the JLA and then i'll teach you a technique to defeat them." He finished.

"Great." Mark only said. King Kai smiled and walked away.


	5. the battle has begun

It had been 250 days. The JLA had worked around the clock to prepare. Superman, Green Lantern and Batman had worked tirelessly to find the enemy fleet approaching them, but no such luck. They gathered up al information they could, put in one big super computer build by Batman and Dr. Briefs. Piccolo had been training, in a way nobody had ever seen before. Sometimes he would spend hours under a waterfall or 10 kilometers in the air meditating. Sometimes he would speed his way across the Earth multiple times over and sometimes do all sorts of hard labour that crossed his path. His powers were increasing at a fast rate. Same went for the Z warriors. With this new gravity machine they had been using they were approaching levels of some of the aliens Clark and Mark met on planet Namek. Training under no less than 6 times normal gravity with robots fighting them had increased their powers beyond what they could have imagined at first. If they had this kind of powerlevel when they fought the Red Ribbon Army they would have dealt with them within an hour. Not even their androids could have stood a chance. If they were faced with the Ginyu Force they could have beaten them easily, at least that's what Piccolo was saying. Now it was time for them to collect the dragonballs. Wonder Woman went over to ask them how they were progressing with finding a way to find them. To her surprise Bulma gave her a radar device that could find the dragonballs from thousands of miles away once they activated.

"That radar device is an amazing invention Bulma." Wonder Woman said.

"Why thank you Diana. Yes, I'm pretty proud of it myself, I gave it to Yamcha when it started bleeping which means the dragonballs have probably been activated. I got a call about an hour ago that they have found the first one already! isn't that amazing? But the radar is sort of overshadowed by my fathers gravity machine and the new spaceships he has built." Bulma said. She had her hair short this time, she always changed her hair but never its color. She was a vain type of girl, already when she was a teenager when Wonder Woman first met her.

"Yes, I was asked by the JLA to ask you about their progress. How many are ready to be launched?" Wonder Woman asked, they walked through the Capsule Corporation complex which was huge with many machine shops, a launch silo and a huge garden in the middle with all sorts of exotic animals, some of them extinct. They had recently added a huge training area where the gravity machine stood plus an extra-large open space for their new spaceships to be docked.

"We actually plan on building a space station to dock them, this is only temporary. I help as much as I can of course when I'm not busy with new capsules or other technological items. My father has pretty much given me control of the capsule production which is great since now I can add all sorts of make-up capsules and fashion capsules to the collection!" She jumped up and down from excitement.

"Yes, yes. Please Bulma focus. There is a war coming." Wonder Woman had to intervene. Bulma was brilliant and all but she needed to take her job more seriously, her position was important for the war effort.

"Oh yes of course. There are 5 ships ready and another 4 ready next month. All fully automated by Batman's computer Brother Eye. We send about a dozen more satellites in the air to be able to deal with the masses of data flowing between Brother Eye and Earth. I think its spooky." Bulma said.

"Only 9 ready by next month? Thats cutting it a little close don't you think? We can only start a defensive perimeter with those ships in space. 2 days to prepare is very short." Wonder Woman replied. She saw that upset Bulma.

"Well excuse me but 9 space faring ships able to go FTL with mass driver weapons, ablative armor and torpedos is actually quite an accomplishment in just 280 days madam. Besides the first 2 ships have already completed their space trials so the others don't have to anymore and all are fully serviceable once they are up in space. Now, any luck finding this enemy fleet approaching?" Bulma turned her focus on a computer they had come up to near the workshop.

"No, not the actual fleet. the Green Lantern Corps believes they have entered into a wormhole that has caused them to go off radar. Traces of them can be found, but all of a sudden all tracks just disappeared." Wonder Woman looked around the compound as Bulma started working with the computer while talking.

"Hm, supposedly we will only be able to see them again once they are a few AU's away from Earth." Bulma didn't look away from the screen.

"Yes, that is a strong possibility." Wonder Woman said as she walked past a couple of androids standing inside some sort of incubation chambers. They are working on so much stuff at once.

"Here, take a look at this." Bulma said. Wonder Woman walked over to the computer. On the screen she saw a simulation. Some device was visible emitting a huge amount of energy, opening some kind of gateway.

"What am I looking at?" She asked Bulma.

"It's the boomtube Darkseid left behind." Bulma said smugly."I've managed to duplicate its power source and adapt our technology to it."

"Why would you do that? That thing is dangerous Bulma." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh I've been working on how to destroy it as much as I have been trying to activate it. I think I can make a decent duplicate of it, though one much larger. It leads to another dimension, similar to what the boomtubes lead to. I thought it might serve as a good space to train in, time is hyperbolic in that dimension, gravity is high and air is thick. Training there will prove very effective, if you can handle it. The Z warriors already got months of training behind them but you can spend a year in there and only a day has passed here. The Z warriors are positive about training in there, maybe also the JLA, if you are interested." Bulma replied.

"Sounds like a good prison." Said Wonder Woman.

"That, might be an idea too. But I'll build it with a permanent gateway between the 2 realms. First I got to study to refresh my quantum physics and probability theory though. If you will excuse me." Bulma stood up from the computer and walked away.

Diana sighed. She checked out the spaceships a bit more. She thought back about what the Capsule Corp had done over the past 250 days. It was indeed quite impressive. Especially considering the fight they had with Dr. Gero of the former red ribbon army who showed up with a group of 10 androids by his side attacking the Capsule Corp head on. The Z warriors got more training out of that then 4 months of increased gravity. Also a big help when 1 of the androids, called number 8 turned on Dr. Gero and apparently killed him(by accident Bulma said later). Yamcha and Chi-Chi defeated the 2 strongest remaining androids after that. Diana walked over to the gravity machine. Amazing piece of machinery. She was told they had increased it to 10g already and hoped to be at 15 when the enemy would arrive. She wondered how it would affect her, she stepped on. The machine turned on immediately and recognized her. She walked to the middle of the chamber where the main computer stood and set it to 5g. She felt the pressure on her increase. She had trouble moving, but in general she could handle it pretty well. She decided to turn it off before she might break something, she wasn't a big fan of technology. Plus she heard it could go to 100g or more and that it might kill her. As she walked out she noticed another chamber hidden away behind some trees of the garden. Inside she found the destroyed bodies of some of the androids that Dr. Gero had made, as well as the remains of the Metallo suit, the Mobius chair and the remains of Tao Pei Pei the assassin. She studied those remains closely, she heard it was a tough fight but his own arrogance killed him in the end. After walking around a little more she finally decided to go back to the new JLA HQ, in space.  
It had only been finished a month ago but everyone had been settled in nicely already. For some people like Green Lantern, Superman, Piccolo and Wonder Woman getting there was easy, but Cyborg, The Flash and Aquaman had their special watches to teleport onto the space station. This new HQ was state of the art and they all considered it one of the most important structures in defence of the Earth. Piccolo had already called it his permanent home. In fact, in the news people have started to call it "heaven". Very appropriate for the home of the new guardian of Earth. The station itself was huge, almost 10 kilometers high, 6 wide and 4 deep. As she was flying towards it she saw the 2 new spaceships already in space near the base. They looked like spheres with 3 big ball-shaped windows on top, bottom and middle. What was most impressive where the 3 rails going around the ships housing 2 guns each, 3 ion guns, 2 plasma guns and a rail gun. the last one had a very slow load time but could tear trough pretty much anything.  
She docked her ship and entered the station. No need to upload the info she had gotten from below, Brother Eye had already received it from her ship when she connected to the station. Brother Eye was everywhere, it controlled the entire station. One idea they had taken from the robot Brainiac was taking control of at least some of the data streams on Earth, keep the coming attack on Earth as quiet as possible to avoid a panic. Batman insisted on it but Green Lantern and especially Piccolo were firmly against it. But Wonder Woman and Superman agreed with Batman so they went through with it. Piccolo said it was invasion of people's privacy while Green lantern argued their security was at risk with so much power to a computer like Brother Eye.  
She ran into Cyborg in the hallway who was accompanied by some members of the teen titans. They seemed to be in a heated discussion with Cyborg.

"Hello Wonder Woman. How was your trip to the capsule corporation?" He asked while Starfire and Beast Boy were yelling in his ears talking about being treated like children and how it's all not fair.

"Great, the new spaceships should be ready by next week. I think its cutting it close but Bulma assured me they will be combat ready once they go up." She said. Cyborg gave a little smile.

"Good, i suppose you have met the Teen Titans? They want to fight in the coming attack but i forbid them on the front lines. Of course they think that's because they are just teenagers and i don't trust them. They are right about one part. but, they did find out about Tuffles and Qwardians though so i suppose we do owe them. I heard Superman was looking for you. He is over at the science lab." Cyborg pointed down the hallway and waked on while Starfire went into the air and stormed off. she was the one who found out all they needed to know about Tuffles, who were the original inhabitants of planet Plant(later Vegeta, now destroyed) untill they were defeated by the Saiyans a long time ago and stole their technology(like the scouters), some might have surivived though. She also found out about Qwardians, coming from the planet Qward far away close to where the enemy fleet originated from and possibly a big player in the planet trade. Starfire even said they could make a weapon for anything and anyone, probably weaponized the entire enemy fleet. Wonder Woman thought it wise not to ask questions now and headed for the lab. There she saw Superman standing with Piccolo next to him, they were looking at an enormous screen in front of them.

"Ah Diana. Good to see you. I've read the report from Bulma, sounds promising. I see you focussed on the spaceships the most, i was hoping for more info about when the Dragonballs are expected to all be found, when they are we can wish my brother back. It has become our top priority now. We have some news about that too. Here, come take a look at this." Superman, Clark was starting to get more and more characteristics of Batman, like coming straight to the point. Piccolo had, as always his arms crossed and head bend down in deep thought while others spoke and moved. On the screen she saw what looked like a gigantic fleet of alien vessels entering a wormhole.

"This is footage from space sector 1105, about 100 days old. The Green Lantern corps went to that location and found somebody had recorded this fleet entering the wormhole. It's the fleet we are looking for and it seems we have an explanation why we can't seem to find them." Superman said.

"Thats great news. How did the corps get the information about the location?" She asked.

"From us." Piccolo said bluntly. "I have had contact with... The other side." Piccolo looked up at that point looking at the screen as well. Superman scratched his head. Wonder Woman was confused.

"The other side?" She asked next.

"Yes, i mean the next dimension, the afterlife sort of speak. I have been contacted by an entity known as King Kai." Piccolo continued. "As the guardian of the Earth i can communicate with the other side and with the deity that takes care of our part of the galaxy. and guess what? Mark is with him."

Superman smiled.

"You are kidding? In what way exactly?" Wonder Woman asked curiously. She had some talks with Zatanna about mystical realms and how life and death works according to her and the magic community but it gave her quite a headache. She heard souls traveled between realms all the time and some magic users could even go in and out of these realms if they wanted. These realms are nothing like the dimensions the enemy fleet was hiding or what Bulma found though. These realms aren't even magical in nature but a magic user can bend the rules and come and go if they wanted. How Piccolo explained what had happened to Mark was even more confusing though, but she understood he was conscious and had trained under this Kai entity particularly for the reason to be brought back to life and join the fight. That sounded really good in Wonder Woman's ears. The sooner they brought him back the better. She decided to give Bulma a call to ask about how it went with the dragonballs when suddenly all hell broke loose on the JLA station. Several alarms went off and all the power went out. Wonder Woman could hear Brother Eye out of all the speakers saying there had been an explosion on the left-wing of the ship. Only then they felt the vibrations and a big thump coming from that direction.

"Stay here." Superman said to Piccolo and Wonder Woman as he sped away. Usually Superman can take out an explosion from a device before it went off, so I can't be an explosion like that. She looked at Piccolo who nodded at her.

"I'll stay near the computer and mainframe here, you go help him." Piccolo said.

Wonder Woman ran through the hallways untill she came upon a big gaping hole 200 meters long and 300 meters high. In the middle of the big hole there was an object, about 18 meters long, a ship. Cylinder shaped hull and very smooth it looked a bit like the Namekian spaceships she saw pictures of, but without the thick, spherical glass windows.

"Don't touch it!" She heard through her ear piece. It was the voice of Batman. He was still on Earth but they all had communicators on them so Piccolo and Superman had heard it too.

"That ship just appeared out of a wormhole shaped exactly like the one we lost the enemy fleet in. It's a scout ship and its still connected to the hole. Its transmitting data to it and the signal is getting stronger by the second. In just a few seconds it will be strong enough to scan the entire space station and send the data back to their fleet. If you touch it you will be sucked into the hole and be a goner forever. We need to find a way to take it out before the signal is strong enough to scan the planet and all our defences." He said.

"Right. Working on that." She said as she saw Superman use his laser sight and ice breath on the ship without effect.

"The connection to the hole works like a protective bubble. I can't harm it, can't even see through it." Superman said. He grabbed a metal pole floating around and threw it at the ship with all his strength. It shattered into nothingness.

"It's absorbing all energy and teleporting it into the hole." He then said.  
Wonder Woman saw movement in the ship when she got closer. At least 2 individuals where inside it. The ship itself was motionless, probably because it needed to stay in one place to keep the connection.

"Don't try to harm it. Try to push it. Use something with a large mass." She said to Superman. He nodded. He went down to one of the bottom levels of the ships and picked up a containment unit for alien artifacts. That nearly weighed a ton. He set it against the ship and pushed with all his might. In only 2 seconds the unit disappeared and Superman almost went with it. They saw the ship vibrate, the aliens inside it now started to move around a lot. Guns suddenly appeared from the sides that started firing on the inside of the base. Wonder Woman was busy trying to block as many of them as she could with her bracelets but there were too many.

"They are going to tear the base apart!" She screamed. "Why did they decide to star firing only now?" She asked Superman who had started to help her.

"Because i found a way to get rid of them. We use the base." He said. Wonder Woman's eyes got wider. Did that mean what she thought it meant? Superman shot upwards. Wonder Woman went inside the base. He was going to push the base onto the ship.

"Everybody evacuate now!" She screamed at brother eye.

"Already done. The base is empty and ready. The 27Kt of mass is enough to overload the shields and cause the ship to be sucked back." She heard the computer respond. "all sensitive materials and data have been collected and transported away. Wonder Woman you should evacuate as well." Wonder Woman heard the base squeak and crack as it started to move slowly. She didn't hesitate and got onto her plane and flew away from the base. From a distance she saw Superman push the base onto the small vessel. A lot of light and debris started flying in all directions as the base was more and more sucked into the dimension untill suddenly a large explosion took out about 30 percent of the base. Superman was on the top of the base, holding only a small bit of it now and moved in closer for the final push. She saw the enemy ship vibrating and its shield was now in full view, fluctuating. One more push should do it she tought but Superman needed to get dangerously close with that last piece(still a couple of hundred tons). As he touched the ship another violent explosion took out that small part of the base as well. In a bright flash the ship vanished but she noticed Superman was too close and in an instant Superman disappeared. She blinked a few times, still about 30 percent of the base was still hanging in space, surrounded by debris but Superman was nowhere to be found. He got sucked into the other dimension. They just lost their strongest member.


	6. The enemy fleet

Superman didn't expect that to happen. He saw that small piece of the base explode right into his face. He then expected the shields of the enemy ship to go down and it to disappear. What happened was the shield expanded and grabbed him, like it was conscious. Now he was in the wormhole, flying uncontrollably untill suddenly the turbulence stopped and he hung dead in space. But not known space. The enemy ship was besides him, heavily damaged. Its shield was down and Superman could look through it now. The 2 aliens inside were dead. He looked back at where he entered. The hole was closed. In its place was tons of debris from the space station, most just bend metal and floating fluids. With his super sight he did see where it once had been. He needed to get back there. This ship arrived way too soon, the enemy fleet will not be far behind. But how would he get back? He looked back at the damaged alien vessel. Of course, he could use that ship. With his super memory he was able to reconstruct the ship within a few minutes. The dead bodies of the 2 aliens he pushed away, a fitting burial for space pirates. They looked a lot like the aliens that where on Namek with the other space pirates, entire species participated. He entered the ship. He understood pretty well how the ship worked, as he just reassembled it. But the power was drained from it and he didn't understand the alien language used on the ship so he didn't know what it ran on. More troubling was that reconstructing the alien ship had drained a lot of his energy and even though this dimension had some sort of atmosphere rather than a vacuüm it was becoming more and more difficult to move and think. But he didn't have much of a choice, he needed to use his body's energy to power the ship and open up the wormhole. With some tinkering and running cables he managed to somehow turn his body into a battery. It was going slow, but he didn't need the ship at full capacity to open the wormhole again. After a few minutes of charging some of the systems started to come back on again. That should do it. He walked over to the main computer and engaged the sequence for the wormhole to open. He also at the same time activated the self-destruct. The hole opened up, just big enough for Superman to get through, that was all the juice it had anyway. As the countdown started he went outside. He energy was drained, he needed to go now. But as he got closer to the hole it got smaller and smaller. He sped up but before he could reach it it was no bigger then a baseball. The ship was drained much sooner than he thought. But he didn't give up. He grabbed the edges, which felt kind of weird like grabbing ice. He pulled with all his strength, he only had one shot at this. Unfortunately his strength had left him and he didn't manage to open the hole far enough, it was only the size of a basketball now.

"That is quite impressive." He suddenly heard from behind him in a loud, familiar voice. He turned around. To his shock a fleet of hundreds of vessels was in front of him. They had arrived! Superman didn't hesitate. he flew to the small scout ship, grabbed it and threw it with all his might at the nearest big ship. The scout ship crashed onto its hull and got stuck in a small dent.

"Haha, valiant effort Superman. But I'm afraid to no..." The ship blew up with a violent explosion to that took the other ship apart. The other ships immediately started to fire on Superman who was now really running low on energy, without a sun he was defenceless.

"Stop!" The familiar voice said. Immediately the firing stopped. "Thank you Superman for opening the wormhole for us, it would have taken ages to find the opening without that scout ship you just so courageously sacrificed. But now we can go ahead with the invasion as planned. Now i go kill your precious little Earth and the filthy Namekian Piccolo like i killed you brother." Superman's eyes got wider, the blinds on the small front vessel opened and in the middle of the bridge of that ship stood Frieza, half a robot and with a gigantic smirk on his face.

"No! Impossible." Superman said. Frieza laughed.

"Haha! You didn't think you killed me? You think a planets destruction would kill me? Your arrogance blinds you Kryptonian. I will kill you where you stand, you think you can make a fool of me again? Never!" Frieza raised his left arm, now a robot arm, to order the ships to start firing again when another voice was heard going through space.

"Stop Changeling. Kal-El is mine. We had a deal. You get to kill the Namekian, your father gets the wish and i, i get Kal-El. Bring him in to my ship and be quick about opening the wormhole wide enough so we may enter. I'm very curious to see this eternal dragon." The voice said. Superman saw Frieza had trouble holding his rage, but he lowered his arm and signaled them to capture Superman. A giant metal arm came out one of the ships and grabbed Superman, firmly. Superman was out of juice, soon he won't be able to hold his breath anymore let alone fight 300 vessels, he didn't resist as the arm transported him through the fleet and into one of the biggest ones shaped like an octopus. As he went by the fleet Superman noticed a couple of Namekian vessels, probably stolen, and he recognized the disc shaped Changeling ships which made up about 50 percent of the fleet. They where all crawling with soldiers of all kinds of species, including Daxamites and Tamaranians. Superman even saw a ship of the spider guild right before he entered the ship.

"Hello Kal-El" A voice said in the shadows as Clark was forced into an empty chamber with only a chair in the middle. Clark had lost all his powers at this point, he was completely vulnerable.

"I don't use that name, I have a different one. Its Clark Kent, if you don't mind." Clark was released by the grip a fell hard on the floor. The gravity was a bit more than on Earth but he recovered quickly, despite loosing his powers he was still stronger then an average human.

"Actually I do mind." The voice said. From the shadows a man appeared, late 50's with a short black beard and his black hair in a short pony tail. Clark saw he had a very strong look about him. He was wearing black, big belt buckle, short sleeves and loose trousers. He had boots on that looked a lot like Clark's boots only black instead of red. On his hand he had a ring with the symbol of the Kryptonian military house, Zod(Clark was from house El). Clark recognized it from his fortress of solitude, shown by his ancestor father. The chamber is long gone though, destroyed by Lex Luthor(although he doesn't have any proof of that), Clark was never able to complete his teachings from his fathers hologram and so he probably never got to the part where it might be possible other Kryptonians are still alive. He did know about the military house though, sworn to protect Krypton. Many were arrested or executed on treason when they tried to make the population flee from the destruction. Clark didn't know some had escaped though.

"You don't how much it pains me to see someone of the great house El not use his name with pride. At least you wear the symbol of house El, that's something. But I heard you don't even have the planet under your control, that these humans treat you as their lap dog. Even after you learned of your Kryptonian heritage you turn your back on it and stayed with the humans. You disgust me. You are a disgrace for our race, even a disgrace to your fool of a father." He moved right in front of Clark, close to his face and never taking his eyes of him and not blinking.

"You must be General Zod." Clark replied. That put a small smile on Zod's face. "I should have known you were a Kryptonian. My father told me about house Zod, but he was unable to finish." Zod nodded to that.

"Hm, yes. You thought you were the only one. Well I know how that feels. I still do, traitor. Sit." Zod punched Clark in the chest. Clark fell backwards into a chair that had formed up out of the floor. He was strapped in right away.

"Even though you are not a real Kryptonian Kal-El, your existence is a unique opportunity for me. I can harvest your DNA and help my plans to rebuild Krypton. You won't survive the procedure I'm afraid. But take comfort in the thought the next generation of Kryptonians to live will be partly based on your DNA. The rest i need is already inside my ship, and of course the dragonballs. They are the key. After I find a suitable planet, I rebuild Krypton with a wish. On top of another civilization if i have to."

"How do you know this new Krypton won't be destroyed again?" Clark asked while he tried to get out. Zod moved behind him and he heard him work with tools and a keyboard.

"Because, you insolent punk, soon i will be taking over the planet trade from King Cold. After they get rid of the Green Lantern corps for me, i get rid of the changelings. Sleep." Zod put an injection needle in Clark's neck and all of Clark's lights went out. When he woke up he was alone, still in the room. He pulled on the straps on his arms. They didn't budge. He was thirsty and hungry, he must have been out a while if that much solar energy had escaped him. He looked around him, nothing. As he leaned though the chair moved. So he went wobbling left and right. Eventually the chair tipped over and Clark fell hard on the floor. He tasted blood in his mouth but, luckily one of the arm rests broke and he was able to release himself. He got up, behind the chair was still the table and a computer, the tools seemed untouched except the syringe Zod used on him. He moved to the door. He heard some noises behind it, but nothing really close. He opened the door gently. Nobody was in the corridor. He needed to get out of here, back the wormhole. For that he needs a ship though. But he needed to warn Earth that they are already here. They do know where the wormhole is though, hopefully they can block it somehow. He ran through the corridors of the ship, trying to find some thing to orientate with. Coming around a corner he bumped into 2 alien henchmen though, they were wearing the same armor and scouters as the ones on Namek. But, despite not having his powers he overtook them swiftly, mostly because they were so surprised. The next ones might be more prepared though. Suddenly an alarm went off, somebody probably noticed he was gone. now he had no time left. He opened a random door. He couldn't believe his eyes as it opened, this must be the bridge. Zod and a couple of others looked around as they heard the door open.

"Crap!" Clark said out loud and closed the door hard. He noticed a glimpse of the big screen in front of Zod and saw the wormhole was almost fully opened again. As he ran away again, not knowing where he heard the door behind him open again and multiple footsteps right behind him. No way out of this Clark thought. He tried another door, locked, and another, also locked. The footsteps gained up on him. Clark turned to face them. Maybe he can punch his way back to the bridge and steer this thing through the wormhole. He was met by half a dozen aliens with plasma weapons on their arms. he tried to attack them but they were much faster and stronger than the 2 he ment in the hallway earlier. He was overpowered. Zod then came down the hallway as 2 aliens held Clark up.

"Awake I see? The sedative must be out of date if it only works for a couple of hours. I will kill the doctor that gave them to me. Now, if you would please escort Kal back to his cell and lock the door this time. I will be with him in a few. Don't worry Clark, we are headed for Earth in just a few minutes. You won't be witnessing your new family defending it though. I predict it to be a short battle from what we learned from the debris of theat space station you so kindly send us." Zod said. Clark thought back, he should have destroyed the parts of the base that were floating around, some kind of computer might have still been on. Damn them.

"How can you do this? What have the humans ever done to you or the changelings? Its me you want, not them. Let them go. They are not prepared, the dragonballs aren't even active yet. Please." Clark tried everything he could. Zod just raised an eyebrow.

"The dragonballs are active, we know that much. Don't lie to me Kal-El. Or do you not know that if a few hours have passed here, days have passed on the other side? Hm, I see from your reaction you didn't. Oh, your 260 days are up, we arrive just as your Green Lantern Corps predicted. We used this pocket dimension to travel without being seen. But it took longer to get here, from our perspective. Lets see how long Earth's defences last when they are prepared, I wouldn't have it any other way." Zod smiled and walked away. Clark was dragged off.

* * *

The wormhole had opened. one ship after the other appeared on the exact same location the JLA space station had once been. But, humanity had prepared. There were weapons platforms firing on the enemy ships. Some evaded the shots like mosquitos evading a swatter though and fired back on the platforms. They all knew the platforms wouldn't last long, but they would delay, anything to delay. Next came packs of ships, bigger ones surrounding smaller ones. In the middle, shielded by the other ships where the little sphere shaped ships like the one Mark came in. They must house the strongest warriors that are trying to reach the surface of Earth. They can't let that happen. Piccolo gave the order.

"Focus fire on the spheres! Kill the spheres!" He shouted at Brother Eye and the Capsule Corp spaceships. One fired its rail gun that took out an entire pack. So much death, Piccolo hated it. More and more of these packs came out though and eventually the fire spread out. This was the point the JLA had to step in. Since the focus of the fire had moved away from the hole the amount of enemy ships attacking was now building up. The enemy had broken through the first line of defence. New ships arrived too, even bigger ones, dozens had already been destroyed though. These ships didn't approach them, they just hovered there. One or 2 of the packs got through, they were headed for earth. Those are for the Teen Titans, Z warriors and JSA to handle. Piccolo fired a massive ki blast at one of the enemy ships but it didn't manage to penetrate its hull. piccolo went in closer. 3 of those big ones had appeared already and all their ports opened up on the side of their hulls. From it poured hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of small balls, going towards earth at an accelerated pace. They were organic in nature, like a biological attack. Cyborg and Wonder Woman were close to Piccolo in their spaceships and they started firing on the balls. Piccolo joined in using his KI attacks to kill as many of those things a possible with each swipe. But there were many and as they accelerated and spread they were harder and harder to detect. As they were exterminating these things a fourth large ship appeared, this one was the biggest yet and easily recognized, a changeling mothership. Inside it Piccolo felt a huge KI, nothing like he ever felt before. Luckily though reinforcements for Earth had arrived too.

"Look there, behind the moon!" Wonder Woman said. The Green Lantern Corps had arrived. 20 Lanterns approached at full speed. Led by Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner and Kilowog. The changeling mothership immediately changed direction and started firing on the corps members. Piccolo wondered if King Cold was inside the ship, the KI did feel familiar. As fire was turned away from the JLA Piccolo and the others could focus their attack on one of the ships that were still ejecting loads of those small balls away. With enough firepower and a more concentrated KI blast by Piccolo they managed to destroy one of them, which then drifted into one of the others. Now they had the room to look around again and Piccolo's senses suddenly felt another big KI approaching from the other side of the moon. He spotted another ship, this one was also easily recognized. A Saiyan pod. The KI he also recognized, Vegeta. Though he was hiding most of it Piccolo could sense what lay hidden, a huge power. Even if all the Namekians left would fuse they won't get to this power. Vegeta must be after the dragonballs again, Piccolo had started to regret creating them again, after it brought all that evil to his own world he had now lured something worse to this one. What kind of guardian would do that? Well, if it's the dragonballs they are after, then the battle has to be on the surface, not here. Thats why Vegeta passed the battle in space and headed straight for the planet. He saw Wonder Woman aiming her ship on it. Piccolo got in the way.

"Leave it alone, the battle is going to change location. We need to focus on the ships out here, not on the beings in it." He turned around, Vegeta's pod had gotten through and was descending. He looked back at Wonder Woman.

"Lets finish the fight here and prepare for the real fight." He said. He powered up. Over in the distance the Capsule corps ships were destroyed, the Green Lantern Corps had it difficult against the Changeling mothership. the JLA, Cyborg, Aquaman, Flash and Batman were doing little to tilt the balance. Piccolo concentrated. He could see it clearly now, he was the guardian of the Earth, he was supposed to protect it, not help with its destruction. Energy build up in his body, he stretched out one arm. He aimed at the wormhole and released. The KI blast was enormous. Right before it hit the hole a big black ship in the shape of an octopus got through. The blast hit the hole, tore the ships near it to pieces and the big black ship was hurled away and crashed right into the changeling mothership. Whoever could survive it survived. The Green Lantern Corps got out okay and looked in shock to see the enemy fleet in ruins, some ships were still adrift but none were fight capable anymore. Some were trying to get away but Green Lanterns quickly took care of those. But, Piccolo could feel something the others didn't. 2 energy signatures remained. Through the smoke of the rubble and dust these 2 shot right towards Earth. Some Green lanterns went after them but got killed by fast KI blasts by this group. Another energy signature Piccolo could detect on the black ship, he recognized it Kryptonian but felt the aura too evil to be Clark. That must be General Zod.

"JLA, head for the planet. King Cold and Frieza are going down. Protect the dragonballs and make sure to wish Mark back. I have to save Clark from that ship. Go now!" He yelled. The others, even Batman obeyed without question. Hal Jordan came up to him.

"The enemy fleet has been destroyed, my colleagues are currently arresting those that remain. Me and a couple of others will go down to Earth as well to help take in King Cold and Frieza. I can't believe he is still alive after what you said happened to him." Hal said. Piccolo nodded.

"He is stronger than ever, watch your back. Watch out for Vegeta as well, he still wants to use the dragonballs. I gotta go help a friend." Piccolo shot towards the black ship. He sensed Clark's energy signature was weak, but still alive. Luckily they were on the dark side of Earth, meaning Zod couldn't get out and get super powers. If that would happen the battle was over. Piccolo had to move quickly.


	7. battle for Earth

Yamcha, Krillin, Chi-Chi and Tien were looking up. They saw 2 saiyan pods descend. Both had a large energy signature. Because of their training with the gravity machine they were more then a match for these aliens in terms of powerlevel. But as was told by Piccolo about aliens like Captain Ginyu and Guldo a powerlevel is not always their greatest strength. They were not going to underestimate these warriors. Yamcha was the leader of the team, even though Tien was the strongest. He ordered them to split up, Yamcha and Krillin go to one pod, Chi-Chi and Tien the other. Krillin and Yamcha were almost at the same powerlevel, but Krillin might be a bit higher according to Korin. Logical, since he had been training under Master Roshi weeks before they met. Yamcha had been following a girl named Bulma who was out travelling and he planned to steal her vehicle untill he was stopped by Master Roshi. He decided to stay with them to learn the Kamehameha wave and fight in the tournament. Tien and Chi Chi they met in the tournament a few weeks later. Tien won, an arrogant guy who didn't respect Krillin or Yamcha at first. But they teamed up when the red ribbon army decided to attack and steal from Bulma and her family. Together, under training from Master Roshi and Korin they formed the Z warriors. Tien learned their techniques and he taught them his. Now, they are all really close, like a family. He and Krillin saw the pod land with a large thud. They stood at the edge of the crater waiting for the alien pirate to emerge. Krillin was shaking like a leaf, he always was.

"Don't worry, remember your training." Yamcha said.

"I'm sorry, i can't help it. What if its some hot alien chick coming out there? Then we will both be in trouble." Krillin said in his nervous voice. He was right, Yamcha still had problems around girls. With Chi Chi it was different as she was much younger and he saw her grow up, and Bulma was Bulma, she broke through it pretty quickly with her forwardness. But still every time he sees a girl, he goes numb. Krillin had the same kind of problem, a living with Master Roshi didn't really help. Luckily though what came out of the ship looked nothing like a chick. It was a man, purple skin with a skull sort of like a toad, he had a scouter on his head, attached to one of the holes in his head that are probably his ears. He looked at them. He lifted up into the air. he touched the scouter, when it stopped bleeping he smiled. Yamcha and Krillin moved back as the alien touched down on the edge.

"Powerlevels of only 2000? How pathetic. Bow down before your new master Kewi and i might spare you." He said. Krillin and Yamcha looked at eachother. This alien doesn't seem to have any magical powers. They nodded, then they turned up the heat. They let their powerlevels fly. Kewi's scouter started bleeping and the symbols on it started going crazy. Kewi's smile changed into surprise and fear.

"10,000? Huh? 15... 20... 40,000? Impossible! Its still climbing. 75,000? They are stronger then me? 85,000? You gotta be kidding me, its still going up!" By the time they were done Kewi was shaking in his boots. Then his fear changed into anger, he moved his right foot backwards. As he made the move Krillin and Yamcha both reacted at the same time. They kicked Kewi in his chest hard, his armor broke and he flew, already dead, backwards through the forest. As they touched back down they looked at eachother and smiled. For a moment they thought that was pretty cool, but regained their cool knowing it could have just been luck. The others might not have been so lucky. They went over there immediately. They contacted the Teen Titans saying they took out the first enemy. They arrived at Chi Chi and Tien pretty quickly, they too were faced with an alien. Krillin and Yamcha recognized the species unmistakenly the same as Guldo from piccolo's description, the time freezer. This could be a problem. Tien appeared to be talking to the alien. He then raised his power level and right after so did Chi Chi. This didn't really put fear into the alien as it couldn't even detect KI. Instead it raised his arms and sucked up some air. He was going to freeze time, or at least thats what they first thought. The alien, instead of sucking up as much air as possible screamed out and bend his wrists down. Strangely Tien and Chi Chi didn't react, they didn't appear to be moving at all. Krillin and Yamcha looked at eachother, time was still continuing so he hadn't used his power yet. What is going on? They sneaked closer. Even though it wasn't wearing a scouter Yamcha and Krillin could understand the creature just fine, he must have some sort of translator implant or something. It was talking about winning and how soon the Earth will be theirs. It gave him joy to figure out how to kill Tien and Chi Chi. Yamcha didn't understand, why are Tien and Chi Chi not attacking? Krillin tapped Yamcha on the shoulder. Yamcha looked at him, Krillin was looking up and pointed. They saw hundreds of small green pods coming down, quite small. What on Earth were those? A new wave of attack? The alien noticed them too.

"Ah good, my reinforcements have arrived, the Saibamen. They are not so efficient like a strike team but they are very obedient and numberous. We will have this planet subdued in no time. Luckily there are some more elite ones delivered, not only the weak green Saibamen." He said as he paced around. Tien and Chi Chi just stayed unmoving. Something is wrong, they seem to be paralyzed. They need to move quickly. There were a lot of bushes around and since Krillin was the smallest he was the first one close enough to quickly take out the target. An attack from afar might harm Tien and Chi Chi, they stuck with their training. The alien walked up to a tree and with his magic powers broke it off and turned it into a sharp pole. he pointed it at Tien.

"My brother always liked to kill his enemies this way. I am more of a up close and person type, but since my brother got killed on Namek i started to take over some of his moves. I actually start to enjoy them too. Now, catch." He shot the spear at Tien. Krillin shot out o the bushes and quickly took care of the spear. Without hesitation he shot a big beam of KI towards the alien and vaporized him. Immediately as he died Tien and Chi Chi were released of the paralyzing spell.

"Thanks Krillin. Man, that alien almost had us. i can't believe we fell for that trick. Won't happen again thats for sure." Tien immediately said. Chi Chi was a bit shaken.

"We need to figure out what these saibamen are, i sense even more of these things coming down all around us. We should burn these things before they hit the ground." Yamcha said. They all nodded.

"I don't see any red ones between them, they are all green." Krillin said as they were destroying clouds of these things. They had decided to exterminate them in a ring so they could centralise the ones that would fall down before they can destroy them. Finally they stopped falling, they had burned maybe 60 percent of them. They all rushed over to the spot were they couldn't reach, a lot in the water of a small lake in the middle of the forest. They hoped these seeds won't work without land, but it could have been the other way around just as much. This way they got the most burned and the rest pretty isolated from the populated areas near the forest. Whatever was coming, they had it surrounded. The seeds that landed on the water banks burrowed themselves into the ground. Chi Chi and Krillin quickly went after them and blasted a lot of the spots apart, but very soon they burrowed too deep. Next the ground started rumbling, and the water started boiling. What came out of the ground a water was more horrible then they could ever imagine. Small creatures at the height of a 5 year old emerged, red eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. They had 3 claws on each of their hands and feet. Their head was split on the top and looked liked a closed venus plant, some sort of goo was seen dripping out of it. Most of the creatures were green, but there were black, grey and red ones among them too. As soon as they saw the Z warriors they attacked. As they did a high screeching sound came from their mouths, very annoying. They were fast little buggers and they surprised them at first. But the green ones turned out not to be so tough to take out. The grey ones were a lot tougher though and Yamcha had trouble holding of 3 of them at the same time. They didn't seem to be able to fly so that gave them a good advantage at first. But these things were smart and found all sorts of ways to reach them high up. There were more of these things then they first thought. More and more of those green ones came out of the water and ground all around them. Too many, they needed reinforcements. Yamcha blasted the grey ones away from him long enough to alert the Teen Titans and the rest of the Earth defence team that they needed help. Yamcha focussed his power on a single grey one and managed to overtake it eventually. He noticed the red ones acted like leaders, giving orders from afar. The black ones where just standing still, but very focussed on the fighting all around them. They tried to kill the green ones first but the grey ones were constantly preventing kills. Only Yamcha and Tien seemed to be able to take on the grey ones good enough. Chi Chi and Krillin were having a hard time handling them. Tien decided to go after a red one but it had a tougher skin then the rest of them, but were not as poweful. Tien managed to kill one after some serious moves Yamcha didn't even know he had. This caused the Saibamen to change tactics and the red ones joined the fighting. The black ones just kept on staying put, Yamcha noticed 2 pairs looked at each one of the Z warriors together. He wondered what was up with that. Suddenly one of the green ones bowed his head and it folded open. From it shot a smoking liquid that hissed through the air straight at Chi Chi. Before she could react though it hit an invisible barrier. Chi Chi looked behind her. The Teen Titans had arrived. Starfire, Darkwing, Dove, Zatara, Kid Flash and Beast boy were all here.

"We heard you could use a little help." Darkwing said as he cut a green saibaman in half. As the Titans joined the fight the black saibamen started to move too. One moved in front of Yamcha, he kept staring straight at him. Yamcha hesitated to attack it, it didn't make any moves yet. Yamcha punched but it grabbed his fist and squeezed. Yamcha screamed out in pain, these were even tougher then the grey ones. But Yamcha noticed something about this one, it started to change. It got taller, its color changed. Suddenly Yamcha realised, it was changing into him. All of a sudden there was a perfect copy of him standing in front of him. It still had that high screeching noise the saibamen made as it attacked him. It was like fighting a mirror version of himself. Every move Yamcha made the saibaman countered it identically. Its power level had increased too Yamcha noticed, he felt similar increases to the ones that had copied the others. The titans seemed at a loss.

"Which ones are the real ones? I can't tell them apart." He heard Kid Flash say.

"Well they are not the only ones that can change their appearance." Beast boy said and he heard him growl. A green grizzly bear then ran through the battlefield.

"I can tell them apart. Zatara, try your magic on them. Starfire, Beastboy, Flash, I point them out and you attack. Over there!" Dove said and she pointed at the fake Yamcha without hesitation. Good call Yamcha thought. Starfire came at it directly and fired a starbolt at the creature but it deflected it. Beast Boy and Kid Flash attacked the fake Tien and Krillin. Darkwing took on both the fake Chi-Chi and 2 red Saibaman. He had help from Zatara though. The few other remaining saibamen were now really starting to spread out, some even made run for it. It could take some time to find them all.

"erutaerC nrut ot enots" Zatara said. "It's not working directly on these things. Gotta improvise. ssarG otni eulg." As he said it the red saibaman was stuck and Darkwing killed it quickly. Yamcha fired a kamehameha on his mirror self and it blocked it like expected. But it didn't know Starfire's moves and she kicked it into kingdom come. The tables seemed to be turning. Yamcha smiled. His smile faded as he felt 2 huge KI's approaching from above. He looked up.

"Tien, Krillin, Chi-Chi. You feel that?" He asked. Krillin grabbed one of the last grey ones by the arm and fired a Ki blast on its head, decapitating it. Then he looked up too and started trembling. "Oh man, that's scary. We can't handle that even if there were twice as much of us. Is that that King Cold fellow? Who is with him?"

"His son." They heard somebody say. They turned around. It was the saiyan Vegeta, he was hiding his power level from them. He could have stood there since the fighting started. Now Yamcha felt his power though, terrible aura. Things just got ugly.

* * *

How are we going to stop these monsters Hal Jordan thought. He followed the JLA down towards Earth. Aquaman and Cyborg were already on the surface, backed by a random collection of Earth's heroes, among them the JSA and Z warriors. Cyborg had told the teen titans to back off for now, Frieza and King Cold were way too much for them to handle. Same could be said for the Z warriors though, but they were not children to be ordered around. Besides, the planet was now being infested by some alien organisms the enemy fleet released. The teen titans will be busy enough dealing with that. As Hal came to the surface Kilowog and Kyle Rayner joined him.

"So, what do we do with the Saiyan Vegeta?" Kyle asked

"I'm turning that poozer in." Kilowog said in return. Hal shook his head.

"No, Abin Sur said he was cleared of all charges. We must honor that. You can only turn him in if he commits crimes again, you don't have evidence of that yet. Right now he is a helping hand from a corner we were not expecting, we need him." Hal said, although he didn't like it either. Vegeta might try to gain a wish for immortality like he tried on Namek. If he gets it, his clear record doesn't mean a thing anymore. As a saiyan he would eventually grow bored and start killing for entertainment.

"How exactly do we need him? Our rings are more than a match for these changelings, the corps has been fighting them for years. Kilowog has defeated many of them before." Kyle said. Kilowog smiled and nodded.

"Yes, i was only a cadet when i first ran into the planet trade organization. I learned how to use my ring fighting these poozers. These 2 however, are different. There are no changelings like King Cold and his family. Their powers go beyond anything we have seen before. Frieza has been seen using great powers but never anything like what he showed on Namek. And supposedly his father is even stronger. There is an even bigger problem for us though." Kilowog said.

"Yes, these ones know of our weakness to yellow. Frieza demonstrated it against Abin Sur on Namek, it's what killed him. If they can destroy our constructs and shield themselves from them we need all the help we can get. This is a fight about energy levels, not willpower. Right now they have the upper hand, no member of the Z warriors can match their power level, not even close. Vegeta must be much closer though, he can mean the difference. Plus, we need to help delay them for the dragonballs to be used so they can wish back Mark, who has trained in the other world. His power must be more then a match now. At least according to the guardians." Hal said.

"Vegeta wouldn't come here if he had no chance against the changelings." Kyle agreed.

"No, but he would come here if he tought he could outmatch Piccolo and us to get to the dragonballs first." Kilowog then said. Nobody could say anything against that. They approached the landing spot. The battle had already begun. Or at least that's what it looked like. All around were craters and a couple of the JLA were on the ground. The Z warriors were still standing though, Yamcha was readying a kamehameha wave and Tien was up in the air firing his tri beams. Hal couldn't spot Krillin or Chi-Chi though. The spot Tien was aiming at was all dust and explosions. Yamcha released his kamehameha which was huge and the resulting explosion caused the ground to tear apart all around the area. Yamcha dropped down on his knees and Tien landed next to him. Hal was close enough now to hear.

"I think we did it! Nobody could have survived that last kamehameha." Tien said. But Krillin pointed at the smoke and gave a yelp. Through the smoke they could see 2 figures. King Cold and his son Frieza, smirking and not a scratch on them. Frieza was half robot, his tail, legs and lower waist. Also the left side of his face and left arm were all mechanical. His father looked like Frieza in his second transformation form, only a lot larger. Changelings usually were not so big, but then again normal changelings had only 3 transformations and it was said King Cold had 5.

"Oh my, son. I can't believe i was reluctant to join you to this mud ball at first. But if i knew it was this much fun I would have ordered the fleet here weeks ago. What amusing little creatures these humans, so pathetic. It would have been a nice addition to our collection if the Saiyan send here had done his job properly. But i suppose if he did we wouldn't have seen these weak humans struggle for their existence. How humourous." King Cold said in a cold, queer voice.

"Whatever pleases you father. It's amazing to think the kryptonian didn't just outright take this planet over from these humans, look at them. Some still use magic, do you see?" Frieza pointed at Zatanna and Devil boy of the JSA. King Cold started to laugh hard. They just simply ignored the Z warriors and even the green lantern corps and focussed completely on the JSA and JLA. Hal knew the Green Lantern corps had not been much of a threat to them, but they did fear the guardians. Frieza didn't seem to be afraid at all, hisn ear death experience and humiliation obviously didn't impress him much. Those that defeated him were not here anyway.

"Now please son, kill these weaklings and get the dragonballs so I can make my wish. I also got a nice line of buyers for this planet. You get all the profit of course." King Cold said.

"Yes, father." Frieza said. He disappeared. Hal could hardly follow his movement, his ring had trouble detecting him. Frieza stood in front of Yamcha and kicked him. Yamcha flew away and landed about a half a mile away, he didn't move. Tien and the others around were pinned to the ground in disbelief. Next Frieza took out Wonder Woman who didn't even see him coming. Hal sprinted over there and attacked Frieza, along with Kilowog but Kyle stayed put. Hal looked behind him.

"Kyle? What are you doing? We need to strike together!" But Kyle didn't look at him or even moved. Hal noticed his clenching fist, he had been doing that since they left from Oa. And his ring was vibrating as if it wanted to escape. Then Hal realised something, too late. Suddenly Kyle sprinted straight towards Kilowog and without warning hit him with a construct. He then flung the construct at Hal who only barely blocked it. He was flung into the forest. As he emerged he saw Kyle standing near King Cold, he was bowing. Then he did a strange dance, Captain Ginyu. So that's where he went. Damn him. As Hal went into the air he was blindsided by Frieza though. After he felt the hard blow on his neck everything went black for Hal.


	8. Vegeta's determination

Vegeta was afraid. It infuriated him to admit it to himself but it was true. He made a deal with the Z warriors; If he would help them wish Kakarot back to life, they promise him they will do everything they can to defeat Frieza and his father. Vegeta didn't have much trust or confidence in the abilities of these humans, though he was surprised at how strong they were. Only the kryptonian, him and Kakarot had a chance against them though. But now this Zod showed up, another Kryptonian. He didn't expect that, he would have just tried to steal the dragonballs himself and force one of those pathetic humans to tell him the code. But even if he did get them, immortality doesn't really secure domination for him, if there are still forces out there that are near omnipotent like kryptonians. He saw Clarks powers, on Namek. He knew he would never get even close to that sort of abilities. The only other thing he ever heard of with that kind of power was the super saiyan, an old saiyan legend. No, he couldn't wish for immortality and then become some kryptonian's lap-dog for the next few millenia. He needed to help Kal-El beat this Zod and the changelings, who destroyed his planet. He will then take over the planet trade organization, go underground again and find new ways to live forever. If he gets out of here alive that is. He was rushing with the 2 humans called Krillin and Chi-Chi to the capsule corporation to collect the 7 dragonballs who will be active in the next few minutes. He will let them wish Kakarot back, whom he will convince to join him after Frieza and his father are dead. The last 2 saiyans, doing what their species were meant to do. Yes, he kinda liked the sound of that. Or, if he felt the battle turned against their favour, he'd flee and live to fight another day. He sensed Frieza and King Cold were already on the ground and the other Z warriors fighting, no chance of course. But with help from the Corps they could delay long enough for the dragon to grant the wish. Then hoping Kakarot was match enough, at least untill the kryptonian showed up again. They reached the Corporation building and rushed inside.

"In here!" Krillin said, dashing ahead. They entered the garden in the middle and on a clear spot on the grass there they were, 7 stone balls. These were the size of oranges though, not big ones like on Namek. Vegeta understood these balls were less powerful, but powerful enough to wish someone back from the dead. He was told about the dragon radar too, very handy. He had to remember were it was if he decided to sneak out.

"There they are, okay. Just 5 minutes to go." Chi-Chi said. She was a warrior woman, Vegeta liked that. She was not that powerful though and Vegeta had learned human women concerned themselves more with family and romance then Saiyan women. How distasteful. If it wasn't for that Vegeta might try to seduce her, she was quite attractive for a human. She seemed to have eyes for Yamcha though. He disliked his girlfriend Bulma even more.

"How long will it take for the dragon to appear fully and the wish to be granted with these dragonballs?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, i wasn't there in Central Park to see it. I suppose the same as on Namek? But Piccolo gave good instructions to call forth the dragon. I suppose a few seconds?" Krillin said. What a goofball Vegeta thought. He didn't even bother to ask.

"Well i hope so, a few seconds is all we will get once the sky goes black. Frieza knows very well what that means. They won't take long to get here, even with the others delaying them."

"Look!" Chi-Chi then screamed. Another thing Vegeta disliked about human women. They saw the dragonballs turn orange.

"Great! are we all ready?" Krillin asked as he walked up to the balls.

"Just hurry it up, i don't have all day." Vegeta said agitated.

"Okay, okay. Short temper." Krillin said. He held his hands to the balls. "Shenlong!" He said. The sky turned black. Vegeta felt a sudden surge of fear. Lightning hit the balls and out shot the dragon, a long and slender one. It barely fit in the garden. The dragon grunted and his eyes glowed.

"You have summoned me, tell me your wish now." Its voice bombarded. Inside this building the dragon was hardly visible, but the lightning came through the roof. The changelings must have spotted that. Vegeta looked out the window as the Dragon spoke. Nobody, did they have luck? He wished he hadn't said that. A large beam of energy shot straight at him and blew half the building apart. Some parts collapsed on the dragon but it didn't seem to be harmed by it at all. Frieza and his father were standing in front of them now.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Say the wish now!" Vegeta screamed back at Krillin who was nailed to the ground and trembling. But luckily Chi-Chi spoke.

"We wish for our friend Mark Kent to be brought back alive right next to us!" She said. After she said the last word a blast of energy exploded where she stood, she was gone. Krillin didn't move a muscle still and he too was blasted apart by a powerful energy wave. Vegeta thought for a moment to hide but didn't want to look like a coward. He shot high up in the air and powered up. He screamed in rage. He felt the energy wave approach him immediately. He deflected it with ease. 2 more shot at him, again he deflected.

"I am more powerful than you think Frieza!" He shouted, hate and fear filled his body. Frieza and King Cold's scouter bleeped on and on, they looked surprised for a moment. That was the time Vegeta decided to attack. He shot forwards and punched Frieza with all his might. All his pain, anger and fears were in that punch. All the times he was shouted at by Frieza when he was younger, all the orders he had gotten from him, the constant jealousy from others and fear of Frieza for his species. He felt a rush of pain through his arm though. His shoulder was out of its socket and his hand was all broken bones and blood. Frieza smiled. It was like he hit a thick metal plate, not even a scratch. Vegeta's feelings all fell down, his hopes and will disappeared. No, not again. Not like this.

"Vegeta. You disappoint me." Frieza said. His voice send shivers down Vegeta's spine. He couldn't react, he still had his fist, full of blood against Frieza's face. He didn't sense his surroundings, how much time had passed, whether the wish had been granted, if the Green Lanterns had followed Frieza and his father or were all dead. He didn't know, he didn't care. Frieza punched him, hard. First in his stomach, then full in the face. As Vegeta flew away, he didn't resist. All he had was shivers. He quietly heard "Your wish has been granted" before Frieza grabbed his leg in mid-air and flung him to the floor of the Capsule Corporation building. Was this the last he was going to see? concrete bricks of some alien company on an alien world he just arrived on? By the hands of his nemesis? For a moment Vegeta wished it would end, here, now. But for a moment or 2 now, he didn't feel Frieza's presence anymore. Then he was lifted in the air. He slowly opened one eye. He was carried away from the crater. As he was laid down he opened his other eye and looked left. Kakarot was standing over him.

"Take it easy Vegeta, your spine is broken and you are bleeding internally. Wonder Woman is going to carry you off to safety, get you a senzu bean." Kakarot said, he saw the earth woman known as Wonder Woman come up to him, with a very serious look on her face. Vegeta shut his eyes again and all went black.

Mark was standing in front of Frieza. His father King Cold was a few hundred miles to the East, fighting the Green Lanterns, JLA and Z warriors(or what was left). His powers didn't feel so dangerous compared to Frieza though. Yes, Frieza was stronger than his father. Others seemed to be worried King Cold had the same transformations as his son, but Mark didn't feel it. Frieza had killed Chi-Chi, Krillin, Aquaman and Cyborg as he arrived at the Capsule Corporation to get his wish granted, or his father's. He had killed Mark too, in space near Namek. He remembered that very well. The shapeshifter known as Captain Ginyu killed Kilowog but Hal got the upper hand and he wasn't a problem anymore. King Cold, deciding to let Frieza fight Mark alone so he could keep the others off his back was more than a match for the others, especially with only 1 Green Lantern and no Piccolo or Clark to back them up. He wondered how it went up there, Hal told him about Piccolo going to the Kryptonian spaceship to rescue Clark. His worried now though lay with the half machine monster standing in front of him.

"Frieza..." Mark whispered. Frieza's powers were like he never felt before, he was way above his powers back on Namek. He took care not to show any fear, Mark had learned some new tricks from the entity known as King Kai. He was fresh, rested and well fed. He tensed his muscles.

"You! Saiyan. I killed you, I remember. Hihi. Yes, how hilarious. The humans had one wish and of all things they could wish they wished you to be brought back so i can send you back again. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You have a lot to answer for Frieza, you and your father are under arrest according to galactic law. But I'm not going to arrest you yet, first I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of you!" Mark started to power up. When he punched Frieza earlier he had surprised him, but now he needed be serious as Frieza was insanely strong. Frieza didn't move for a moment and let Mark power up. Still the arrogant bastard he was, he didn't learn a damn thing from Namek. When Mark was done he didn't have Frieza's powerlevel. Frieza didn't know that though, since he didn't have a scouter anymore. But Mark wasn't done.

"Kaio-ken times 2!" He shouted, his aura turned red. Frieza was startled a moment. That was when Mark attacked him. Mark had a slight upper hand, Frieza wasn't expecting this of course, he just though he would fight the same Mark as he did on Namek.

"What is this? How are you this much stronger? Why didn't I see you with this kind of power on Namek?" He kept saying. Mark was in luck Frieza's father was busy, though he was weaker fighting both of them would proof to be too much in this state for Mark. This new kaio-ken he learned from King Kai doubled his powers, powers that were already much higher than he had when he was killed on Namek. Being back on Earth felt extremely good, the lower gravity made him feel as light as a feather and so fast he could hardly believe it. Around him he sensed life, like the Z warriors did training under the turtle hermit. It was a wonderful feeling. Yamcha and Tien were incredibly strong, strong enough to defeat Captain Ginyu in his original body. But he was most surprised by Vegeta's advances, right there near Frieza's full power before he went Cyborg. Incredible. King Kai confirmed Mark's suspicions about Saiyans becoming a lot stronger after being hurt badly, he called it a zenkai. It was quite a rare ability. A saiyan healed at near death usually increased at around 3 or 4 times his original power but a really intensely trained warrior with the correct genes could increase his powers by nearly 10 times. That was about the same increase as becoming the big ape. There was no moon out tonight though, his tail won't be helpful. King Kai said some saiyan can create a light much the same as moonlight and become the great ape called Oozaru at any time, but King Kai didn't know how to teach it to him. Vegeta might know though. As the fighting against Frieza continued Mark noticed something weird, Frieza was not getting tired. His punches were hard, he tried to hit on Frieza's organic body the most but his powers didn't seem to go down. Mark's powers were though, the fighting was intense. Frieza smiled.

"Getting tired monkey? My power source has unlimited capacity, I won't get tired. i can do this forever, in fact my power keep on increasing as my muscles warm up and are fed more and more oxygen and other nutritions. Here, watch." Frieza's muscles bulged and his strength increased. He blocked Mark's last punch and send him flying through the air with a mighty knee. He then came up behind Mark and punched him down. He was still fast too. This is a problem. Frieza now had the upper hand and was beating Mark left and right. Mark felt his powers go down more and more. In fact if he didn't react now he would be knocked out cold soon while Frieza was laughing and laughing. Frieza kicked Mark down to the ground, in the middle of the crater Mark got to his knees. Frieza came down on his back hard, again and again. Then Frieza went high up into the air and fired a huge energy blast at him. Mark turned around just fast enough to block it or it would have seriously hurt him. He felt the strain of the Kaio-ken on him. The Kaio-ken worked like an afterburner of power. It strained the body immensely as it sapped energy from it to use in combat. It didn't work long unless you kept feeding it more and more of your body. King Kai warned him not to overdo the Kaio-ken or he might tear himself to pieces or even combust, but he felt he had no choice. As he prepared to take it a step further with Kaio-ken times 3 Vegeta suddenly showed up. He was in full health, had been given a senzu bean obviously. But Mark sensed it immediately, Vegeta was now much stronger again but not as strong as Frieza. Like Mark he would be worn out and defeated.

"No, Vegeta. Don't do it! He's too strong. Let me help you!" He said, but of course Vegeta didn't listen and charged Frieza head on. Mark's kaio-ken was nearly burning out. He had to go for it.

"Kaio-Ken times 3!" He shouted. His red aura fired up. It got the attention of Vegeta and Frieza as they were fighting. He looked at Frieza directly, Frieza was in trouble now. As shot up towards him and before Frieza could react he hit him in the face. Vegeta joined him. The real fight had just started. But even though Mark had changed tactics against an enemy that didn't wear out, Vegeta was burning through his energy faster than Mark's kaio-ken was burning up his body.

"Vegeta, slow down. Conserve your punches. This is not the same Frieza, he doesn't get tired." Mark said while Frieza started to use his mechanical tail, which was faster and more agile than it appeared.

"Don't tell me what to do Kakarot. The prince of the Saiyans doesn't take orders from the son of a mere low-class warrior." Vegeta responded, increasing speed and strength with each blow. Frieza was seen having more and more difficulty taking them both on. But they had to go faster, Mark's body was starting to get really worn down and it won't be long before the power would dissipate again. Same was for Vegeta, who was loosing energy faster than Vegeta himself might think.

"We have to finish him quickly! Use everything you got!" Mark said. Vegeta didn't listen, he was going to wear down. If only Mark could do the Kamehameha wave, that would overpower Frieza. Frieza surprised Mark a moment and kicked him away from him, he then grabbed Vegeta and head butted him. Frieza then shot away.

"Don't you have a special kind of attack to overwhelm your opponent Vegeta?" Mark asked as they hang next to each other in the air searching for Frieza's energy. His energy signature was hard to detect suddenly, he might have learned to hide it like the Z-warriors.

"Shut up and focus on the fight!" Vegeta snapped back. "I'm going to wear him down first, that senzu bean gave me 100 percent energy."

"Frieza doesn't wear out anymore, don't you see that? He is hardly alive anymore." Mark responded.

"Shut up, there he is!" Vegeta shot an energy beam at a location. Frieza popped up there and moved to the left. Vegeta just kept firing his shots of energy at him, not hitting a single one of them.

"Stop it! I can't beat Frieza without you! Not while my Kaio-ken is already burning out." Mark said. Vegeta then punched him in the face, hard. That moment of pause gave Frieza the opportunity to attack again. he showed up on the right side of Vegeta and grabbed his arm. As he pulled Vegeta towards him he punched him in the face. and again, and again. Mark was blinded by the punch for a moment and Frieza blasted a ray of energy at him that made him come crashing down back to Earth. He then turned back to Vegeta again.

"Now then, it is time. Time for you to die Vegeta. Warming up had been fun, but you are out of energy. I have noticed your full potential with my new mechanical implants. The other monkey still has more tricks up his sleeve so I'll have some more fun with him next but I'm afraid you are at your limit." With a massive kick downwards he send Vegeta flying into the ground. Vegeta seemed out cold for a moment but he awoke, he struggled to get up. Blood came from his head and Vegeta's whole body shook. He was defeated.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Even with his new zenkai he still was not a match. He was positive he was so close now, but Frieza again revealed he was toying with them. Even with Kakarot next to him, they didn't stand a chance. Kakarot might still have tricks but Frieza was right, Vegeta was done. He didn't care really, he realized that now. He looked up. Frieza was laughing. Despair fully overwhelmed Vegeta finally. Suddenly he felt a sting, a nudge in his spine down to his tail. From within him he felt a sudden bloom of energy and emotion rise up. His aura turned gold, a spike of power blasted away the dust and rubble around him and he screamed as the energy filled up his body. Vegeta felt, amazing, he stood up. He looked at himself, energy like he never felt before, so pure and potent. Suddenly he realised, he had become a Super Saiyan from the legends. Finally he had taken his family's heritage.


	9. Final confrontation

Mark couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vegeta's hair had turned gold, his aura was bright and very active. His eyes had turned blue. The power he put out was insane. What happened? Vegeta kept his eyes on Frieza without blinking. Frieza was also stunned, but not long.

"Ha, you think these tricks are going to help you now? Die!" Frieza raised a finger and a black sphere appeared on top of it, it started expanding immediately. He was creating his planet killer. Mark shot towards Frieza to stop him but felt, actually felt Vegeta move his arm towards him. He looked at him. With a calm face Vegeta shook his head. Mark listened, he backed off. Frieza moved his finger and the gigantic black ball moved slowly towards Vegeta. Vegeta didn't move a muscle as the ball hit him and sunk deeper and deeper into the crater. But, the ball stopped moving down. A few moments later the ball moved back up again. Frieza was in total shock.

"W..What? That is impossible! Nobody can block that!" Frieza screamed. Vegeta threw the ball back at Frieza who dodged it rather than catch it. It went up into space and disappeared from view. Vegeta stepped out of the crater.

"and now, you pay up." Vegeta said. In an instant he moved towards Frieza. Mark could hardly follow it. He struck Frieza in the head. Frieza flung backwards. He looked angry and immediately countered. Vegeta blocked every hit. He looked calm, something Mark had not seen from Vegeta before. Vegeta grabbed Frieza's fist and elbowed him in the face. Frieza flung backwards grabbing his face.

"Aaargh, damn you. How is this possible? One moment your body was broken and totally out of juice and now you fight with strengths my inner sensors can't even measure." He said, purple blood came from his nose and mouth.

"I have become the legend you so feared Frieza, the reason you destroyed the saiyan race. The reason why my father kept me locked in your ship's hull while he betrayed you. He knew you wouldn't kill me after being satisfied killing him. First you let him take charge in the fight against the Green Lanterns, next you shut down all Saiyan missions and isolate the planet because we became too powerful. You feared him teaching me how to become the legend. You destroyed our planet to make sure no others that might teach me would survive. Satisfied I would never become a threat you were determined to make me your most loyal subject. A ruthless slave like Ginyu. You kept me close, making sure I wouldn't become rebellious like my father. I got stronger, but not so strong it scared you. Untill Namek though, when i heard of the dragon. I knew then I had the opportunity to finally release myself of you. You came to kill me more than to make a wish yourself didn't you? Well too late now. I have become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta explained.

"You are not a Super Saiyan, it's just a story. I came here to kill the Namekian first, i was only planning on finding you after but since you are here, i think i'll do you first. Raaagh!" Frieza charged him. He flung his tail at him but Vegeta grabbed it in mid air. He swung at it, turning on his own axis. Frieza helplessly swung around like a rag doll untill finally Vegeta threw him over his shoulder and Frieza crashed towards earth. As Frieza lay there Vegeta came down on him with his knee on his spine. Frieza screamed out in pain. Vegeta, while standing on Frieza's back grabbed his metal tail and pulled. It came off with ease it seemed to Mark with a lot of metal and oil flying everywhere.

"You didn't feel that did you? No more organic parts left." Vegeta said. He then slammed the point of the tail straight into Frieza's upper back. Frieza screamed again. "I bet you felt that." He said smilingly. Vegeta flew up, he stretched his arm out at Frieza.

"Revenge." Vegeta said. A big blast of energy shot out his arm straight at Frieza, which incinerated him. Frieza was gone.

* * *

Piccolo knew that if he would die, the dragonballs will be useless. He hoped the others had managed to use them as soon as they activated. Could be they lost, and Frieza, his father or Vegeta now had their wish. But he would soon find out he supposed, all of them want a piece of him. His priorities were different now though, again not focussed on Earth. Piccolo regretted more and more becoming its guardian. Now he was far away from Earth, in some heavily damaged alien ship looking for what could be Earth's only hope for survival, Superman. Whatever the outcome on Earth, if this Zod character touched sunlight and Clark didn't, everything was lost. Piccolo rushed through the corridors of the ship, keeping his powerlevel down as much to be sure no alien sensors could pick him up. It hardly seemed the ship could detect anything at the moment however. It was floating dead in space, there were hardly any lights on and a terrifying rumbling sound seemed to come from all the walls, like a submarine slowly sinking to the bottom and pressure increasing on its hull. The Green Lanterns had all left, they were filling their sciencells with pirates and dragging stolen vessels back to were they came from, in pieces. All around Piccolo ran there were aliens running around, most were just trying to get the hell out of the ship, some attacked Piccolo in a foolish last stand. Perhaps they wanted to impress Zod. Piccolo had no choice but to kill them, he had no idea how to knock these aliens out or how long they would be down. He needed to get to Clark before Zod might be alerted of his presence. He reached the bridge, it was empty. Almost none of the systems were online, Piccolo checked through them quickly to see if he could find some map or signal. He noticed a layout of the ship on one of the consoles, but it was just a picture, all the indicators were off and dark. It was a roughly segmented picture that generally showed its layout, from there Piccolo could see where he was and what parts of the ship he had already done. At the bottom of the ship were the engines, just above that appeared to be a neat row of small rooms. Prisons? Piccolo decided to go there first. As he was running through the corridors again a big tremor lifted him off his feet, he heard a loud noise of metal tearing apart and explosions. As the ship stabilized again the terrible cracking noise he had heard was gone. Seems a big part of the ship had just broken off. To his relieve it was not the lower part as he reached the prisons. Though he was right they were prisons Clark was not here. He ended up in front of the last door of the bottom section, the rest was the engines. This had to be it, there were no more possibilities. He opened the door and bursted through. There he saw Clark in a chair in the middle of circular room. Blood dripped from his head, legs and arms. He was cut open everywhere. Piccolo entered the room and approached Mark. He kept quiet untill he got really close.

"Superman?" He whispered. He decided to use his alias or he might give more information then he wanted to if Zod was listening. Which of course he was, this had trap written all over it. But Piccolo saw in what kind of state Clark was, he didn't have much time.

"Ah, you must be the Namekian." A voice suddenly said. The door slammed shut and a net coming up from under floor trapped Piccolo. Stupid, stupid. Clark didn't respond, he was barely alive.

"I have expected you actually. Not down there to fight the changelings, no. You came here to help this traitor. An alien helping another alien to rescue the alien world they have adopted. I wonder, how do the other Namekian's feel about this?" Zod said while he slowly walked around the net hanging a few feet above the ground.

"They totally support it of course. If i would contact them they would come to help in a heartbeat." Piccolo said as he tested the trap and scanned the room for a way out.

"You won't be able to get out of that easily, that is Kryptonian synthetics, one of the wonderful things from home this ship can recreate for me. That, and kryptonite." He pointed at Mark's legs and arms. Piccolo had heard about this stuff. Supposedly after Krypton exploded a lot of the highly radiated Kryptonite making up a big part of the planet's core shot out into space. Some of it even hit Earth and Mars millenia ago. Lex Luthor had fund some of it and used it to try to kill Superman multiple times. All under the radar of course, they still didn't have legal reasons to put him in jail. In fact he was getting more and more power. Kryptonite was poisonous to Kryptonians. Exposed to it too long would mean death. It appeared Zod had put small bits of it in Mark's limbs to keep him sedated and weak.

"You are killing him!" Piccolo said, grabbing the net and pulling. It cut his hands and he didn't manage to get through, but he felt it stretch out.

"Insignificant. It works like a sleeping pill, so I can do my work. His body shuts down, like he is in a comatose state. I just saved him the pain of cutting into him to get his bone marrow. Of course in a few minutes he will succumb to the radiation but then i won't need him anymore anyway. It's just small enough not to affect me of course. Now, as for you i do hope you can stay a while and watch him die. I would love to hear more about the Eternal Dragon. I suppose you have already used it, or the Changelings did anyway. Doesn't matter, I have plenty of patience. Gives you more time to explain its limits to me." Zod grabbed some pliers holding a small green rock, Kryptonite. Piccolo couldn't believe Zod was so stupid as to show that.

"Enough of this!" He shouted. He grabbed the net again and pulled as hard as he could. The wires cut him deeper and deeper and right as they broken they cut fully through his fingers. He jumped out, punched Zod in his face. He then grabbed the pliers still holding the rock and shoved it down Zod's mouth. Zod fell over backwards grabbing the pliers, choking and trashing about with his legs. Piccolo with his super speed untied Superman. He threw Superman over his shoulder and blasted a hole in the ship's hull, the air got sucked out the room immediately. Gotta move quickly. He jumped out the ship and shot upwards. He couldn't make it to Earth like this, Clark would die. Instead he doubled back to the ship again, or what was left of it and found a lost compartment with air and gravity. He put Clark on the ground. Clark's body was bleeding from all wounds, he needed to be healed. It might not work as Kryptonian biology was very complex and dense but he had to try to stabilize Clark before they could return. They were still on the dark side of Earth and travelling through space to meet the sunlight took too long as well. He needed to head straight for Earth after healing him as much as possible. From there maybe Flash could get him to the sun fast enough, that was his only hope. He hoped Zod was now dead, but he knew that was a slim chance. He was hurt though, much like Clark. It would take time for him to recover, he had time. Before he started to heal Clark he regrew his fingers and carefully pulled all the small bits of Kryptonite out his body. He put them in his pocket, he might need them later. He held his hands above Clark and they started to glow. Namekian healing was not a real science. It was purely an aura renewing cells all over the body. Piccolo didn't have to do anything for it further, it just took energy. A lot of energy he noticed, but most of the bleeding had stopped once he was done. It took a lot longer then Piccolo thought, he had to move fast now. Zod was probably pissed off and coming after Piccolo. He needed to move away from Clark as he reached Earth to draw Zod's attention away from him. Only that way Flash or others could transport him away. He shot out of the ship with Clark over his shoulder again and headed straight for Earth. As he was going as fast as he could he noticed an energy spike behind him, Zod. Piccolo didn't look back. He felt Zod's energy signature, very erratic and strange gaining on him. Where did Zod find the power to move so fast now? Did he have a small ship perhaps? Darn, Piccolo thought quickly. He grabbed Clark and held him up in front of him.

"I hope this works, Clark. Stay alive now, I've contacted the JLA, they will pick you up. Good luck." He said to the still unconscious Clark. He then threw him(blasted him partially) towards Earth. Piccolo hoped he would survive the fall. He would be going very fast once he reached the atmosphere as he would just keep on accelerating. But a kryptonian's body is tough. Piccolo turned around to face Zod. He came at him wearing some sort of powered armor. He had a helmet on protecting him from the vacuüm of space. It was quiet here, and cold. Piccolo was holding his breath and his body had trouble fighting the vacuüm, it felt like his entire body just wanted to expand into all directions. Namekian's were trained very early after being born to survive space though, but only a few minutes was enough. Piccolo had now spend a good few hours in it, his immense power holding his body together. Now he had to ask even more of his body.

"Namekian. This suit gives me the advantage over you, its specially made for fighting in space. Don't be a fool and resist, let me pass." Zod said, clearly very angry. His entire face was covered in blood. The suit kept him alive Piccolo figured, he must have barely made it.

"Not going to happen Zod. I'm the guardian of this planet behind me and I won't allow you to harm its people." Piccolo said. Zod started to laugh.

"Its people? I'm going to turn this dust bowl into the new Krypton. Yes, I've just decided that, why travel a great distance for a suitable world while i got one ready and waiting right here? The Yellow sun would be good to turn New Krypton into a galactic capital rivaling Oa itself. Now, move." Zod said and raised his arm. He fired a small missile at Piccolo, it was attached to a rope on Zod's arm but it came loose as the missile got far enough. Piccolo had no idea what that thing would do if he touched it and fled from it. But it was a smart missile and followed him. Meanwhile he saw Zod approaching the planet again. Piccolo moved towards him. He wanted to punch him but Zod blocked his shot. Piccolo had stopped him getting closer though. He pushed Zod, since the missile was still behind him. He grabbed Zod and turned them around. The missile hit Zod in the back and a rope wrapped around Zod's suit. Piccolo stopped and saw this as an opportunity to finish Zod off. He charged a big blast of energy in his palm. Zod just hung there, struggling with the rope. Piccolo, satisfied with the power of the Ki blast released. But as he released the ropes around Zod disappeared and he punched the blast back at Piccolo. Piccolo got it full in his face. Zod immediately grabbed him from behind and set off towards the planet.

"You think I can be entangled by my own ropes? What kind of technology do you think Kryptonians have? It recognized my suit immediately but I delayed it releasing me. Now let's go say hello to your friends." Zod said. Piccolo couldn't get free, they entered the atmosphere. They landed on the spot Piccolo had dropped Clark, only a crater remained.

"Well well, it seems your friends found Kal's body. I suppose its time to get into the sun don't you think?" Zod said. He gave Piccolo and elbow in the back of the head and sped off from the Philippines where they landed across the Pacific towards the East. That was in the direction of the dragonballs, and the battle. Piccolo couldn't allow him to reach the sun. He sped after him, not that much harmed by the elbow. He was back on Earth again, in the atmosphere. He took a deep breath, that gave him some more energy again. He caught up with Zod just at the West Coast of the United States. He punched Zod into the sand. At the horizon he saw the sun was looming barely over the mountains. He buried Zod's head in the sand as deep as he could. He broke the helmet Zod was wearing. It just folded into the back of the suit. Zod kicked him with both feet in the chest and hit him in the face. Zod jumped up, high. Piccolo jumped after him. Where are the others? He checked his communicator. He got a response. Zod reacted quickly and fired another missile downwards at Piccolo. This one he couldn't dodge. It hit his arm and ropes wrapped around it. It squeezed his arm. One end of the rope was still attached to Zod's arm this time. Zod smiled. He flung Piccolo around. As he was making the move to swing Piccolo down to the ground again. Piccolo cut off his arm. Piccolo flew few miles up into the air before stopping. Purple blood gushed out his arm.

"Grrrr, Namekians and their ability to detach limbs. Revolting." Zod said and sped off towards the coming sunrise again. Piccolo followed him. He saw the sun rays moving over the ground as they approached. Just before they touched it Piccolo gained up on him. With one arm he punched him to ground for the last time. He had to keep him down now and finish him off before... From a distance he saw something approaching, it was a gold aura, a high powerlevel like nothing he ever felt before. It was chasing another power, also quite high. He recognized the front one, King Cold. But the one behind him was new. He wasn't sure if it was evil or good. It might be Mark. Piccolo's hopes went down as he recognized him visually. Vegeta. King Cold ran straight at him. Piccolo had Zod pinned down, he was struggling but Piccolo had one arms on the back of his head and his knee in his spine. Piccolo couldn't move to block King Cold, not now. King Cold looked, scared. Piccolo saw Cold didn't even look at Piccolo as he passed him. Piccolo followed Cold's footsteps untill he suddenly had to turn around. Vegeta had fired a massive blast at Cold but it was going to hit right next to Piccolo.

"Vegeta you fool!" He screamed as the blast exploded right next to him and blasted him off his feet. Zod was released and lifted in the air. Vegeta stopped following King Cold as he saw Zod rising up into the air. Sunlight touched Zod's naked skin.

"Aaaah, what a feeling!" Zod said. Zod's body actually grew larger a few inches. He bursted out of his suit, leaving his original black clothes. He hovered in front of Vegeta, looking at his hands. King Cold came back and got between Vegeta and Zod.

"General Zod. Oh how wonderful it is to see you. Kill this Saiyan for me and i will give you dozens of planets to rebuild your species upon. He killed my son Frieza. I also want you to kill the other Saiyan and the Namekian." He said. Zod went closer to him and grabbed him by his throat.

"You don't tell me what to do. You are just some low life space pirate. Well, it was hilarious to see your fleet fight against the Green Lanterns and i have more respect for the saiyan Vegeta then you. In fact, i applaud him for taking revenge on your son for destroying his species. I know how he feels you might say. Begone." Zod squeezed and punched a hole in King Cold like he was made of paper. He pulled his head off and tore his torso in a few pieces. He tossed all the bloody bits on the ground. Vegeta looked at them. He spread his hand at the bloody pulp that was once King Cold, the lord of the Planet Trade Organization and blew it into smithereens. He then turned his attention back at Zod. Though they were far away Piccolo could hear what they were saying.

"Another Kryptonian huh? Where the hell did you come from?" Vegeta said. Piccolo had a hard time believing how Vegeta looked. Wonder Woman approached him, followed by Yamcha, Tien and Mark.

"Mark! You are alive! What a relieve, for a moment I thought Vegeta had gotten his wish of immortality." Piccolo said as he hugged Mark.

"No, the Z warriors came through for me. So did Vegeta by the way. He is a Super Saiyan now. He did that all by himself." Mark said. The others nodded.

"Yeah, Frieza is dead. He killed Cyborg, Aquaman, Krillin and Chi-Chi and nearly killed both Vegeta and Mark but in the end Vegeta did it. He is so much stronger now its scary." Yamcha said.

"Yeah no kidding, I can feel him. Wow, so Frieza is dead and now King Cold is too. The Planet Trade Organization is finished." Piccolo said.

"Captain Ginyu is captured as well. Hal is taking him to Oa now to switch him back with Kyle and others he switched with. I heard Kyle is in the body of a small bug now. hahaha!" Tien said.

"But wait a minute if all of you are here, who took Clark away from where I du... put him?" Piccolo said, scratching his head.

"Batman had him I heard, he hid him from Zod, King Cold and Vegeta while I this weak state. But with King Cold dead and the sun nearly here i already messaged him to bring him out. Clark is underway here to get some much needed sunlight. We still have Zod to worry about though. Flash is away with the Teen Titans to get rid of the saibamen infestation." Wonder Woman said. They all looked up. Piccolo didn't know what a saibaman was supposed to be but he didn't have time to ask. He was the only one who heard what Zod and Vegeta were saying to each other still.

"They don't appear to be angry at each other. Worst case scenario would be they join up to take over the Earth still." Piccolo said, frustrated. He had regrown his arm just now but he had lost a lot of power, he was exhausted. A full powered Kryptonian will be too much for everybody. They needed Superman. Vegeta laughed really loudly suddenly.

"Ha! You think I'd join you? You must be crazy. You joined up with the Changelings, i can't trust you." He said.

"Hm, that is a shame. I'm afraid I have to kill you then." Zod was about to punch Vegeta's head off when suddenly a ship appeared above them. Vegeta and Zod both looked up.

"What the? Where did that came from? I can feel every little movement on this planet since sunlight touched my skin but i didn't feel that ship coming from anywhere." Zod said. The ship was cylinder shaped, with a glass dome on the top, it wasn't big. It held no more than 1 person. On the side it said "Capsule Corporation". The dome opened up. A person was seen climbing out, but it stopped climbing as it saw Vegeta and Zod. It was a boy, only a teenager with black hair and purple clothing on. On his back there was a sword in his sheath. Suddenly he disappeared from sight. He reappeared between Zod and Vegeta, facing Zod.

"And who the hell are you then and how come i don't see you moving?" Zod asked, angry.

"Ah, you must be General Zod." The boy said. Everybody was speechless as the boy approached Zod, grabbed his sword from his back, powered up to show an incredible powerlevel and cut Zod's head off without hesitation. Zod's lifeless body fell down to the ground. The boy turned around.

"My name is Gohan Kent." The boy said. Only Vegeta and Piccolo had heard that. But everybody had seen him taking out a fully powered Kryptonian without any trouble. He looked at Vegeta as if he was next. Vegeta looked more stunned than ever, logical considdering this boy's powerlevel was close if not bigger then his own. This changed everything.

**THE END.**


End file.
